The Element of Disharmony
by ShiroKaritori
Summary: The Elements of Harmony, Equestria's protectors from all types of evil creatures. They've defeated the Lord of Chaos, a King of Shadows and an Insect Queen but now they must once again save the world they live in... Unfortunately they have no clue who they've gotta fight but you will because this story is his, prepare to meet the Elements of Disharmony and their unwilling leader.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : How To Begin

* * *

 **Hello there. Well um** **this is my first fanfic ever so I hope you enjoy**.

* * *

'Well I'm not sure how I should begin, I mean I know most of these stories begin with "once upon a time", "1000 years ago" or "it all started here" but I don't think I should start this story like that so you know what I'll start with an old foals tale called:'

'The Featherless Pegasus'

When Cloudsdale was just Cloudstown there was a Pegasus born to two high ranking ponies this Pegasus was unlike any other his wingspan was much greater than any other Pegasus alive but from birth he was ridiculed because of an 'unsightly' defect, those great wings lacked something important they had no feathers at all making him the only pony in all of Cloudstown that couldn't fly. But no matter how many names he was called or how many things were thrown at him his courage never wavered, even with him being unable to fly he still trained for days on end believing he could do something even with his featherless wings and by the time he was an adult he was by far the fastest Pegasus on all four hooves, which is quite the accomplishment for a pegasus.

He was unwavering in anything he did, unable to be stopped or swayed... But in the end his great courage was his greatest weakness.

On one faithful day the towns weatherplant erupted in blazing flames, no pony wished to enter out of fear, fear they would die in those flames. The same went for the featherless pony but that all changed when he heard a cry coming from the inside a young fillies cry rang out from the factory and as it did everypony watched in amazement as the Featherless Pegasus rushed in to find the filly

'At this point the story has been changed so many times that no one knows the true story so I'll just skip to the end'

The pegusai watched in awe as a young filly ran out of the burning building screaming "HELP SOMEPONY, ANYPONY HE NEEDS HELP" but before a single wing could even flutter the building collapsed on itself leaving the brave and foolish featherless pony no where to be seen and to this day his story is told reminding everypony that no matter what you may be you can do incredible things as long as you stay strong and never give in but it also helps show ponies that foolish acts can cause unhappy things.

'I always believed in this stories meaning that no matter what you may be bravery is all you need and I've lived by it or well I did until my body was taken over by an evil spirit of some sort who I named Dusk because his dark personality. Unfortunately I was not alone in this evil takeover there were seven other ponies with me each under the control of another spirit and each wearing a long black hooded cloak and what they called themselves terrified me, I tried to pay no attention to that fear, they called themselves The Elements of Disharmony... I had no idea what there name meant at first but we'll get to that later.'

'I remembered very little from before I was taken over by Dusk only a few things like a young filly hiding behind my legs and fire spreading all around me but that was it no name, no family just those two images etched into my mind... now enough with the sappy amnesia stuff back to the exciting and sad story ya see Dusk was my only talking companion from the moment he took me over, man that's a weird thing to say I mean come on my only companion was some parasite like spirit that stole my body that's just plain weird even for Equestria... Oh I lost track there, so Dusk was the only pony like thing I could talk too for all those years I was trapped inside my own mind, we had talked about random crud that was happening or whatever was around us at the time but our most interesting talk happened around five years after Dusk came into my life, well took over my life would be a better description.'

Deep in a uncharted forest a group of eight pony figures in hooded black cloaks trudged through its wilderness the leader of this group seemed to have grey fur which was barely seen under the shadow of its hood it's eyes glowed a brilliant yellow like a wolfs in the night. The creatures kept walking and walking when suddenly the leader heard a deep but soothing voice inside his head "Ok where are we this time Dusk?" said the mysterious voice "well I'm surprised it took you this long before talking today Pegasi" said the grey hooded pony in his dark toned voice

The voice grunted as he said"can you stop calling me that it's just plain racist"

The hooded pony smirked and asked "than what pray tell do you want to be called?"

"I don't know..." the voice huffed "just something less racist to my species"

He pony pondered for a moment and replied "ok well then how about White it is the colour of your mane from what I can see" he snickered "and hopefully it SHUTS YOU UP FOR A DAY" the pony growled

"well someone's touchy today wake up not the wrong side of my body did ya Dusky" White replied with surprise and annoyance in his voice

"you are starting to agitate me, you vile pony, now shut up before I get any more angry" this surprised White as Dusk's voice was far more menacing then a before but his composure never wavered

"your stuck with me no matter what Dusky" White's voice grew steady "we've been like this for five years now, if you could do something about me you would have a long bucking time ago" he said with a sense of pride and fearlessness in his voice

Dusk grunted and growled as he kept walking with the other seven ponies in toe and after a while the question he'd been waiting to ask finally escaped his throat "ya know Dusk you haven't told me what you actual plan is, I mean you've been walking for five entire years now and you've barely stopped to sleep, where are u going anyway? and what're you gonna do when you get there?" This questions kept ringing in his head over and over yearning to be answered

But all he got was a grunt and a "that's none of your business White, I suggest you drop it before you start asking too much"

White voice began to weaken for he knew he wouldn't get far but he wasn't about to give up now "I've been stuck in my own mind for five years I want to know why?" And finally an idea came to mind "I want an answer as to why you chose my body to walk around with for five long flanking years so either you tell me what's going on or I will never ever stop talking to you for the rest of this journey, Do you hear me Dusk I will never stop talking EVER!" finally he had the upper hoof and he knew it

Dusk shuddered at the thought on never having another quiet moment for the rest of his journey so he gave in "fine I'll tell you... We're going to take over Equestria using each of our elements of disharmony"

Dusk pointed to each one of the other hooded ponies individually, it was difficult to see there bodies under the cloaks but White could still make out their gender, fur colour and manes from underneath their hoods. The first was a large stallion earth pony with blood red fur and an orange mane "Wrath", the next was a slender unicorn mare with navy fur and a long flowing purple mane "Lust" beside her were two other mares one a tall earth pony with pale brown fur and short golden hair "Pride" and the other an average yellow unicorn with a sparkling green mane "Envy" after her was a unicorn stallion with purple fur and a pure white mane "Greed" and at the back was what looked like twin stallion pegasi both with orange coloured fur and one a stallion with a dark brown mane "Sloth" and the other had a light brown mane "Gluttony"

Once Dusk had finished his introductions he began to monologue "first we plan to take and destroy the elements of harmony and then we eradicate the princesses MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

White may not have his body but he could still feel a shiver shoot down his spine as Dusk ended his rant "well haha... now I regret asking (Oh crud I've got to figure out how to stop them I can't let them hurt my... Uh Ow anypony else)" and under his breath Dusk said "now HOPEFULLY that shuts you up for a long, long time"

'And for a while Dusk got his wish I didn't speak a word for the next four years, it's a long time huh I bet you couldn't stay quiet for four entire years it's torture but it had to be done I had to think about how to win and if I could win. I wondered if I'd ever take back my body from dusk and after those four long, torturous and completely boring years I finally got my answer!'

'Ya see Dusk and the other elements were testing their powers, training if you will they wanted no chance of losing to the elements of harmony or to the princesses. They had been fighting the beasts of the everfree forest for the past month and were beginning to tire and after only two more days they collapsed from exhaustion and then something seriously unexpected happened, I took my body back!'

* * *

 **Well that was long now wasn't it. Sorry about that but it is the first chapter so what you gonna do. Anyway thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review or comment or whatever you do on here. See Ya next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Gaining Control

* * *

 **Well here's chapter 2, I know chapter 1 wasn't that exciting and didn't give much development to the story but it's only the first chapter I hope that as I go the chapters will get better and better anyway I hope you enjoy**

* * *

In a dark forest where magic has no control a black cloth blew in the wind as multiple creatures gathered around the cloth a strong gust caused it's shape to spread out revealing four grey hoofs from underneath it, the animals sniffed and nudged at the unfamiliar sight when suddenly a groan echoed through the trees cause long the animals to run in fear as the pony became conscious "uhh what the! I'm me, I can move my own body" White began jumping around with joy because he was finally free until...

"Zzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzz" the sound echoed inside his head and White knew exactly what was making it "oh, well I guess I'm not completely free yet huh I wonder why I'm awake and he's not... Wait the other seven!?" White searched around and saw the other seven ponies lying on the ground behind some trees they were unconscious but alive

White let out a sigh of relief "well flanking crud" he began to look around seeing where they were he knew he had to do something "I guess I better find some place for them to rest safely we are in the everfree forest after all... I think" he said as he walked over to the other seven cloaked ponies

After carrying each one of the seven ponies into a nearby cave White lit a small fire and went looking for food and after he had collected a bag full he headed back to the cave while humming a simple tune and singing in a calming and soothing voice

"We fly high, high up in the sky"

"Never falter, never cry"

"Just you and me, no where else to be"

"So let's fly, high in the sky"

"And there's no need to cry"

"My little..."

Suddenly White pulled his hoof to his head "Ow that's smarts, why does it keep doing that." he pondered as to why? But soon realised the answer would have to wait "ah I'll have to figure that out later I've gotta get this food back to the others there probably starving by now"

He returned to the cave to find that all seven of the other ponies were awake "well that took you guys long enough so should we start with food or introductions" he said with a relieved tone

They all looked at the full bag of food around White's neck and shouted with all there might "FOOD"

White was stunned at their screams but once they had stopped he let out a long and loud laugh, once he stopped he looked at the cloaked ponies "ok ok let's get this food a cooking shall we" and even with them all in hoods White could see them smiling at the thought of some real food

After the nine year long awaited meal all eight of the ponies fell silent for a moment waiting for another to talk and finally White broke the silence "OK is anypony going to introduce themselves..." nothing but a single crickets chirp could be heard from outside the cave "No well fine then I'll go first, you guys can call me White as it's the only name I have right now and you all are?" White asked gesturing to the red pony Dusk had called Wrath

The red pony looked up and snarled "I'm Mallet, I would say it's nice to meet you all if we weren't in this bizarre situation" he said with his low toned voice that made him sound stronger than he appeared

From underneath another hood a high pitched sweet voice said "I get what you mean, I'm Amethyst by the way and aren't you that famous fashion critic Mrs Scribbles was it?" she said looking towards the yellow horned mare

The mare looked up and huffed "it's Scribbler actually and this sitch isn't exactly perfect for any of us Mallet" she said with a lot of sarcasm in her voice

The red stallion snapped at the mare "well sorry little miss Scribbles but this sitch as you call it is probably a whole lot worse for me especially having an angry parasite taking over your every move" he said glaring towards the others but all he saw was them look straight at him and even with the hoods covering their faces Mallet could tell they all had blank expressions which made him realise "oh so it's not just me "

Another moment of silence filled the room after a minute White decided to break the silence once more "no, no it's not we each have a separate part of Dusk within each of us at least that's what I think"

The others sat in silence once again wondering what was happening until the one Dusk called Pride wondered something else "wait your parasite calls himself Dusk not the name of an emotion like the rest of ours have"

White turned towards the hooded pony with light brown fur and answered her question "no he never gave himself a name I just call him Dusk because of his dark and creepy personality, and what do we call you Pridey"

The mare cringed at that name but calmly replied "that's the parasites name not mine thank you very much, my name is Loud Mouth but I'd prefer if you called me Loud it's less annoying for me"

White realised he had annoyed her "oh yeah sorry, um so what are your names..." Then White noticed the smell of apples coming from two of the last few hooded figures and decided to take a wild guess "Uh hold on there not Apple related by any chance are they"

The one on the left with the light brown mane replied "eeyup were" than the one with a darker mane continued his sentence "the Apple twins" they kept going back and forth, from light maned "I'm Apple Slice" to dark maned "and I'm Apple Seed" and to finish of they both asked in unison "and who might you be Greed?"

The green about under the hood ruffled up as he began to speak "I'm Trunk Trader a traveling merchant and I seriously don't want any of this I was about to make an amazing deal with a prince none the less"

White looked around glad that they all now knew each other "ok well now that the pleasantries are out of the way what are we gonna do now"

Scribbler looked at White then towards the others "well were free aren't we so why can't we just leave and get on with our lives?" everypony else was wondering the same thing

Except for White who just looked at them surprised by the question "uh do you all hear that snoring in the back of your head" he wondered

They all thought for a second then nodded "well that's our little parasite buddies sleeping away after running out of power during their training for taking over equestria" he said with a calm yet worried tone

Mallet was annoyed at this fact and snapped once again "well that's just great so how long do we have till these things take back control" he snarled at White

White calmly tried to answer Mallets question "I've been asking myself the same question since I woke up and from what I can figure we've got maybe a day or two before they wake up again and beginning training once more" at least that's what I think White thought to himself waiting for the others to react

Trunk Trader surprisingly was the first to react "well that's great so no matter what we do they'll wake up again then train more until they collapse Again and we'll be right where we started" he growled at White

Keeping as calm as he could White replied "unfortunately yes I've been trying to think of a way out for the past four years but to no avail" White took a deep breath as he uttered these next words "I'm sorry but we're stuck watching these parasites use our bodies to take over Equestria"

'Then the cave fell silent for the last time and the next day Dusk and the others took back our bodies and we had to wait another month before we got to move are own bodies once again. On that day every one of us did our separate things the Apple twins decided to sleep until they were taken over again... Amethyst and Scribbler just talked about euh fashion. Mallet just kept analysing the caves structure and possibilities for conversion into a home with Trunk figuring out the cost of the conversion, and Loud just sat atop the cave watching then and as for me well I was behind her practicing my staff skills that I... Well Dusk had neglected to do for nine years, man did he need to exercise my body more.'

Loud looked around the clearing seeing everypony do their own things then she turned around to watch White spin his staff around countless times "so why exactly do you do that White" she inquired

The grey hooded pony didn't lose an ounce of focus when answering the mares question "it keeps me fit and calm especially and when it comes to the situation at hand I need to be as calm as I can be"

The mare looked at his concentration and understood "yeah I hear that... So do you know their plan for equestrias domination"

White was reluctant to say their plan but noticed Loud's level headed attitude and proceeded to tell her "kinda but what I tell you must be kept to yourself, I don't want the others freaking out... Anymore"

The mare said nothing she just nodded and White continued to explain "all I really know is that they plan to destroy the elements of harmony and then get rid of the princesses once that's done equestria is doomed"

She was surprised at his calm attitude but decided to divert to another topic "well that certainly doesn't sound good, where are we anyway"

The grey stallion quickly looked around before returning to his staff "I think we're in the everfree forest just on the outskirts of Ponyvile, home to at least four of the elements of harmony, I think... Anyway once they've finished training the battle will probably start soon after"

The mare's face dropped at the thought "well how long do you think that'll be a month, a day, a year!?"

White took a deep breath and spoke "by the looks of their training it could take another nine months that is if there like us at least." White's eyes began to glow a brilliant yellow "Basically on the tenth anniversary of my body being taken over they'll being their attack on the elements of harmony"

Loud noticed his anger surfacing and wanted to avoid the calm one getting angry (that never ends well) "Well nine months huh... That's not long at all, um do you have any plan to stop it?" The minute she said it she realised her mistake

White's glowing eyes got stronger and stronger "No, No matter how hard I try to figure out a plan I just can I've spent over four Flanking years trying, hoping and praying for a plan that would stop this from happening but there is nothing nothing at all that could ever work" his built up rage was finally let loose and as he finally, truly calmed down

The mare's faced my have been covered but her eyebrow was obviously raised as she said "well so much for calming you down huh"

Within seconds he responded "I uh" White just looked forward realising there was no point in arguing "fair point" he said with a smile

'Over the next few months we would take back control for one day every single month and on that day we would be who we were meant to be and do what we were meant to do... well everyone except for me I would just keep myself calmed down and focused on trying to find a way out of the cruddy situation we have all found ourselves in, but as each month passed and every idea failed the moment I thought of it, it was inevitable that our time would run out... And it ran out far too quickly!'

* * *

 **Well that's a lot of OC's... They probably won't be around that much, it's not their story after all it's White's but I'll try to use them as much as I can.**

 **Oh and for those who were looking for Fluttercord don't worry it's coming very soon ;)**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and see ya next chapter**

 **P.S FLUTTERCORD IS THE BEST.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Remembering

* * *

 **Well this was originally a larger chapter but I thought it was way too long so I cut it in half, I'll put the other half out tomorrow... Probably. Anyway enjoy chapter 3 of The Element of Disharmony**

 **Oh and I'm sorry for the earlier notification I forgot to edit in the opening and closing statements :P**

* * *

The day had finally come and we had no control over it the battle was about to begin as the parasites entered Ponyvile with our bodies and soon began their attack on every innocent pony they came across and all we could do was watch them scream "Please Dusk You Don't Have To Do This Please STOOOP!"

But all Dusk did was calmly reply to my demands "now why should I, these ponies don't deserve to live"

White was shocked at what he had heard, they deserved to die?, he hated the sound of it but he couldn't help but wonder why? "why because they don't follow your ideals, that's not right Dusk"

The parasite just snickered at that comment "Of Course it's not right because I'm completely Wrong and do you really think I care what you think is right, this is my world, my kingdom, MY CHAOS!"

The second White heard that the gears in his head began to spin and a question was made by them a question he already knew the answer to "wait... Chaos... Oh Sweet Celestia" all the pieces finally began to fall into place "now it all makes sense your no parasite, your Discord... you all are that's why you want to get rid of the elements because there the only things that were able to stop you a thousand years ago" White announced in a shocking tone

'Ya know I had heard the story of Discord multiple times as a foal it always went the same way the dragoneques would take over Equestria for apparently no reason, no one ever new, but the princesses would always defeat him using the 6 elements of harmony. Many said he was destroyed forever but when I went to the Cantelot gardens on a field trip I noticed a statue called Discord, I asked my teacher but she said the same thing they all said 'it's just a statue that represents Disharmony it is in no way Discord he is gone for good' but I was unsure so I slipped away from the group and entered the royal library, it was surprisingly unguarded I never knew why. Anyway I searched through every last book but I found nothing until I removed the last book on the shelves and revealed a secret room, I know it's weird that it was the last book but it was titled 'Meat, Glue and You' what pony in there right mind would pick that up first or at any other place except for last, anyway I entered the secret room and found a large book labelled 'The History of The Elements' this was the book I was searching for showed every step of the elements journey all the way up until Nightmare Moon's entrapment and it stated the true fate of Discord.'

'The statue Was Discord the elements turned him to stone because his heart was made of stone I read that book countless times while in that room until a shadow began to cover the pages and once I turned around I saw a large white unicorn standing behind me she asked "what are you doing here little one" i told the unicorn that I was looking for the truth about Discord, she seemed surprised by my reason, I continued to say that I wanted to know where he was and then she saw the book opened and said 'how far have you gotten' I replied saying that finished it multiple times already but I wanted to know everything her face seemed calmer then and more kind she sat down beside me asking 'what is your name little one' I told her my name but when I did I noticed she had wings as well as a horn I blinked a few times but then I realised I was talking to princess Celestia and she didn't mind.'

'The princess asked me 'do you want me to tell you the whole story' of course I said yes and we talked for hours, I doubt anypony would've expected the princess of Equestria to talk for hours with a 7 year old foal especially about Discord and the elements those times were the best of my life I was happy I was healthy but my family was... Wait a Bucking minute I've deviated from the story haven't I... Heh heh sorry let me get back to your regularly scheduled story, sorry for the delay'

Dusk began to gloat at his true being "Unfortunately I am only part of Discord but it doesn't matter if you've figured out who we are, you can't do anything to stop the Elements of Disharmony, NO PONY CAN STOP ME! HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA his voice now dark and deep it echoed throughout the town

"we beg to differ" those words appeared as if out of nowhere but there origin was right in front of us three ponies stood in the centre of the chaos right in front of Dusk and his elements of disharmony. One earth pony with dark green eyes, orange fur, freckles on her face and her blonde hair tied in a pony tail (that's quite ironic now that I think about it) she wore a cowboy hat and looked as if she was not afraid of anything. Next too her was a continuously jumping pink earth pony with sky blue eyes and darker pink fluffy hair and even though she was facing possibly the most evil creatures I have ever met she couldn't help but smile, it was strangely comforting. The third was a pegasus flying just above them she had shining red eyes, cyan fur and her mane was a complete rainbow of colours the minute I saw all three of them I wasn't sure how but I knew that they were Dusks targets, the elements of harmony!

The cyan pony looked to the other two and said "ok girls lets buy the others some time to get here"

The pink pony just nodded while saying "okie dokie lokie"

The orange pony scuffed her back legs in the floor saying "you got it, let's go girls"

And with that they charged, trying there best to stop Dusks onslaught and they looked like they could for a while until a 4th element appeared... And once she did everything changed, the moment I saw that pegasus fly down I knew something was different about her, her light yellow fur glistened in the suns light, her turquoise eyes shining like the sea and her sleek pink hair flowing in the wind causing the smell of sweet berries to fill my nose, I finally realised what I had forgotten... I had forgotten the most important pony in my life my...

Dusk also recognised her and the minute he did he said the words I wanted to shout, the words I wanted so say so much "Sister."

As soon as he spoke everypony turned to Dusk for only a moment trying to comprehend what was going on but before they could do anything at all Dusk made his move appearing right next to my sister in a flash of light

Dusk smirked with evil in his eyes "well it has been a while, at least for this body to been seen by you that is huh sister" he snickered at the surprised mare

The mare stared at the hooded pony and realised just by looking at his face who he was "you can't be, you died when I was just a filly" she said with fear in here voice

The dark parasite just smirked evily at the pegasus "you aren't wrong... well not completely wrong that is, he did die but he was brought back thanks to me and the same goes for the rest of these ponies all dying and all emotional I kept them alive with my power and now we will take over equestria just like I did 1000 years ago" he said with his dark evil tone

The mare's face grew angrier with her world in danger "Me and My Friends won't let you get away wi... Wait 1000 years? Who are you?" She said with a suspicious tone

Dusk seemed to revel at the thought of gloating once more "I am a part of the great Lord of Chaos, I am part of Discord this worlds worse Nightmare" he shouted with pride

But all the mare did was laugh and once she was done she spoke in her soft voice once again "Oh My Celestia, this is surprising"

Dusk shot back from the pony "why do you not fear me" he wondered as he looked at her happy face, which made him cringe

The kind mare just looked at him smiling "well that's simple your just an old evil part of my husband, why would I fear an old version of him when I don't fear who he is now" she said proudly

The parasitic creature took no notice of her words, at first "well because I am pure evil incar... Wait he's what!" he scoffed at he pony

"my husband, weren't you listening" she chuckled at the creature

Dusk couldn't believe what he had heard it must be a joke he thought "ha... Ha... hahah the Lord of chaos made into a lowly Pegasus' husband hahahahahahahhahahah that is a laughable outcome, well then I wonder what he would do if I were to kill you right here, right NOW" he's shouted at her with killing intent in his eyes

He lunged for gentle pegasi, preparing to kill her but before he could even get close a beast appeared in front of him, it was a mismatch of many different creatures, the claws of both a look and an eagle, the feet of a dragon and a mule, two wings one of a blue pegasus the other of a bat, a serpentine body with brown fur a snake like tail and a goat like head, two horns shot from his head one a deer's the other a goats his beard and fangs shown as he growled his yellow eyes and red irises blazing with anger.

'I did not know what he was but I could certainly tell from his face that he was Discord and he would protect my sister from harm until his dying breath... That thought made me calm and happy knowing that my sweet little sister had found somepony that would protect her no matter the cost'

"you Dare try and harm my Wife!" the creature growled, snarling at Dusk

Dusk's eyes widened at the sight of the creature "well she was just standing there asking to die, and surprisingly she wasn't lying you have most definitely lost your evil Discord"he said while chuckling

Discord recognised the chuckle "You, I thought you perished when I was turned to stone over a thousand years ago" he said with agitation in his voice

An evil grin formed on Dusk's... um White's face "unfortunately for you I lived and completed my mission, the elements of disharmony are here and will take Equestria With or Without your help" he said glaring at the dragoneques

The chaotic creature glared back at the parasite "not while I'm breathing you won't" he growled once more

Dusk evil grin grew wider and wider "that can be changed quite easily" he said with his evil tone

And from that point on the two versions of Discord fought for their cause and didn't stop for hours, as this was going on the other elements were fighting it out far from the chaotic powers however Discord was losing simply because he had something to protect and Dusk did not, meaning Discord had to be careful and Dusk could go all out. An unfortunate fact was obvious to everyone who watched this fight, Discord would lose if this continued but what happened next would shock even the Lord of Chaos and believe me it I was shocked with what happened, I mean it made head literally spin.

* * *

 **Now I wonder who or what could do that, you guys got any ideas well you'll have to wait a day to see.**

 **And I know I'm repeating myself but I think I should get it all out now rather than later FLUTTERCORD IS THE BEST AND ALL YOU HATERS CAN SUCK IT!**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Take a Stand

* * *

 **Well I kept to my word... surprisingly**

 **Here's chapter 4 and I think the title says most of the story. Enjoy**

* * *

Before anypony new what was going on a young filly appeared as if out of nowhere, as she floated in the sky her magenta fur stood out in the light of the sunset her bright green mane with white streaks flowing from underneath her small propeller hat but her eyes stood out the most they swirled around like an endless vortex of pink and purple, she stood in front of the dragoneques as if she was ready to fight Dusk herself

"Screwie" the dragoneques shouted "what are you doing here"

The young filly looked back at the creature "I'm here to save you Daddy" she said with a smile on her face

Dusk raised his eyebrow at the filly "Daddy? Wait you had a child with an element of harmony..." the parasite burst out laughing "oh discord you have certainly lost your way" he chuckled with a smirk

A scowling look appeared on the dragoneques' face "you leave my daughter out of this" he scoffed p

Deep in his body White's voice was finally able to echo out but he was still not loud enough to be heard by the others "she's my niece, I have a niece... And a brother in law who's Discord, Lord of chaos... Oh Celestia that's gonna be weird" Dusk was the only one that heard his surprised and scared tone

The filly glared at Dusk "I won't let you hurt my Mummy or Daddy" she bravely stated

Dusk hits grinned from under his cloak "well I'll kill every last pony that gets in my way especially your mommy and daddy" he said with a snicker

Dusk turned towards my sister Fluttershy and charged relentlessly ready to kill her. Everypony saw what was about to happen and feared they couldn't help her but before he could he froze, his arm shaking uncontrollably unable to move at all he was shocked at this revelation "why can't I kill her" he growled at the mare

And deep inside his head every last chain holding back his voice broke "Because. I. Won't. Let. You!" White shouted at the top of his voice allowing everypony for miles around to finally hear him

Inside White's mind a spiritual representation of both him and Dusk stood facing each other "you, how can you stop me from killing her, How, Tell Me HOW!" Dusk demanded

White just looked back in disbelief "I'm not quite sure myself but I do know one thing" he smirked, his eyes shining with confidence "I. Will. Not. Let. Anyone. Harm. My Little Sister. Ever. Again!" He shouted at Dusk blowing him back into a cage

Dusk menacing scowl connected with White's courageous glance "DAMN YOU WHITE! I WILL TAKE BACK THIS BODY VERY SOON JUST YOU WAAAAAAIIIIITTTT..." and with that Dusk's presence disappeared from the battlefield taking all the other pieces of himself from the elements of disharmony, the others were finally free

The shrouded body left behind opened his eyes in surprise and disbelief "huh I have control again... well ain't that an unexpected surprise" he turned to the kind mare who cowered in confusion "but this was definitely more surprising, Now wasn't it Flutters" he said looking towards the yellow mare on the floor with a smile on his face

Fluttershy's eyes grew larger in disbelief "Light your still alive... I can't believe it" she held her hoofs to her mouth trying not to cry

Light, his name rang in his head every last memory finally revealing itself "I haven't heard that name in such a long time ha..." he said smiling but that smile soon became a frown "but I doubt I'll be hearing it again any time soon with this parasite trying to take back control of my body" he said knowing he wouldn't have much time left

All she could do was look up and try not to cry "what can we do brother, I can't lose you again not now I know your alive" she pleaded with her brother

Light could do nothing except sigh and reply "nothing you can do can help Flutters, I can keep him at bay for a while, maybe a day at most but after that I fear I will be trapped forever inside my own body" he said with compassion

Fluttershy's eyes widened "what!? No that can't happen!" she said as her eyes began to tear up

Light tried to keep himself from crying at his sisters sad face "try to stay strong little sister, you have a family to protect you cannot worry about me, not anymore" he stated

Wiping her tears away she looked towards her brother "but you are my family Light I cannot stop worrying about you anymore than I cannot stop worrying about my daughter" she said trying once again not to cry

The hooded stallion sighed "I understand but you must do what is right for both me and my niece" he said looking over too the little filly

She shook her head "but there must be another way, any other way" she pleaded once again

In a calm tone he replied "there isn't little Flutters, I've spent almost 5 years trying to find a way out of this parasitic relationship but there was nothing that would work" he said with compassion in his voice

Fluttershy looked at him "so to save equestria I must destroy my only brother" she said in disbelief

Light shook his head "I'm afraid that's all you can do" he said with an apologetic tone

As her tears began to fall once again from her eyes Discord and Screwball floated over to the siblings witnessing the mare's tears but taking no notice of the tear falling from the hooded stallions eyes "my dear are you ok" the dragoneques asked his wife

Fluttershy looked up at her husband "no I'm not I can't do this"she said turning to her brother "Light please don't make me" she begged

Light sighed at the sigh of his crying sister "I'm sorry Flutters but it must be done, Dusk will most likely take back control within 24 hours" he looked around to see the other elements walk up to them "all of you must be ready to destroy me before that happens" he said sternly

"no no NO" the yellow mare screamed "I can't do that please don't let me, I left you once I can't do it again" she said still crying her eyes out

Light could no longer look at his crying sisters face so he turned to the creature trying to console her "Discord" he said with a stern voice

Discord turned to the hooded pony with a soothing look in his eyes and cautiously answered his call "uh yes" the hooded stallion looked straight into his eyes "please promise me you'll protect little Flutters for all of eternity"

Discord was surprised at this request not understanding why he would ask such a thing but nevertheless he replied the same way he would to anyone asking him that to do that "Yeah I promise I will, from now until eternities end I'll protect her"

That answer made lights stern face smile with joy "thank you, now I must leave I need to keep far away from you guys while Dusk is trying to take me over again" he looked around to see the destruction his body had caused "otherwise he'll hurt you and I do not want that to happen anymore than it already has" he said as he lowered his head

Suddenly the little filly turned to him "try the everfree forest it's dark and a perfect place for an evil being like yourself" she huffed at the shrouded pony

"Screwball!" Fluttershy snapped at her daughter "that is no way to talk to your..." she was stopped mid sentence by Light "no it's fine Flutters" he said turning to the filly "she is quite right and very feisty for a filly so young she's definitely your daughter" he said with a smile which confused the others

The orange pony they called Applejack perked up "hey what about the others" She said in her country accent.

Light turned to see the other 7 once controlled ponies lying on the floor unconscious but once again alive "oh I wouldn't worry about them anymore Dusk transferred all the magic and fragments of himself inside them back to this body so he could compete with Dissy here when he inevitably wakes up" he stated as the pink pony chuckled under her breath "Dissy"

He turned to the cyan pony "please see that they are returned home safely they've been through a lot these past 10 or so years" he asked calmly "10 YEARS!" The tomboyish mare shouted in surprise

Light chuckled at her reaction "yes and AHHHHH..." Light grabbed his head out of pain "He's trying to break free, if he manages to get out he'll take control again" he said with a groan "I'm sorry but I must go before he manages to break free" he said with an apologetic tone

'And in a flash I vanished and they were left saddened, confused and scared for the day to come... At least I think that's what they felt like.'

'Spending your last day with no friends, no hope and being separated from your newly rediscovered family really isn't ideal but I knew that it had to be done, I had to keep everypony safe for as long as I could even if it was only a day'

'I decided to spend what time I could of my last day watching ponies live there lives without fear, I kept my dustance from them watching them from atop a small hill, now that I had all my memories back I began to reminisce about my life as a young foal and especially about the day my sister was born... The day that changed my life for the better'

'When I was born my parents named me Light Rider because they believed I would ride through the sky achieving all that I could on my large wings easily and without fail, it was a nice thought but they never watched me try to do what they thought I could. Ya see I was always alone when I was young even my parents had little time for me being 'important' people of the community they left me in the care of a nanny for 5 years and because of my 'high status' I was without friends and an attentive family that was until she was born'

'The day Fluttershy was born she was very weak and my parents wanted nothing to do with her for one simple reason... They couldn't stand the thought of having a weak daughter tarnish their family name, they didn't even bother naming her even after three days they still wouldn't name the little filly, after a while I overheard there decision that they wanted to fake her death and send her to an orphanage alone and scared but I wouldn't let that happen not to my newborn sister... So I stood up for the infant filly and protested that she was my sister and I wouldn't let her be tossed aside like some piece of trash but no matter how much I protested they wouldn't have it so I did the one thing I knew they feared the most... I left, I ran away with my sister in my wings, we left them for good.'

* * *

 **Yeah I figured I'd add another little flashback at the end for the hell of it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4 and I'll try my best to get chapter 5 out tomorrow, then we're back on track... Hopefully**

 **As always thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : let's talk Cake

* * *

 **Well haven't I been on a MLP binge, three chapters in three days... I never thought I'd make it but somehow I did. Yay**

 **Please enjoy chapter 5 which, if you know My Little Pony, ya can tell what's gonna happen ;)**

* * *

'I ran far away from my parents home with my sister in my wings, I didn't want her to live her life alone and luckily she never had too feel that way because after only a few days on the run we were found by a orphanage owner who kindly took us in, it was fun and I enjoyed every minute of it although they did ask a lot of questions in the beginning mostly about why I was alone with my sister and all I told them was we were abandoned by our parents and we needed a place to be together, I didn't lie not completely at least. When they asked my name I gave them a new name Light Glider, I know it's not that different from my original name but I was called Light for the first five years of my life but unlike my parents idea of me riding fast through life I wanted to glide through life slowly but steadily going through everyday as it came around and as for my sisters name it came in a split second the moment I saw her playing with her wings flapping vigorously and then the second another child appeared she would hide behind my leg within seconds and thus her name was chosen: Fluttershy and from then on every day was became better than the last that was..."

As Light watched the other ponies play and live from atop his hill, he began writing his story for other ponies to know about when he was gone and the battle was done.

Light turned around for a second to see that pink hopping pony from the battle standing there with pure curiosity and happiness in her eyes "what ya dooooing?" She asked and out of surprise Light jumped back and began tumbling down the side of the hill he was sitting

When he realised what had happened Light placed his hoof to his head "ow that's smarts" he said running the back of his head when he heard a small giggle from atop the hill

"that was funny do it again, do it again" the pink pony giggled at Light who looked at her with no emotion "are you kidding I ain't no tumbleweed Pinkie" he said with a slight bit of annoyance

"tumbleweed" the pink pony pondered on the thought for a second then began laughing uncontrollably "that's funny a pony tumbleweed that would be a sight to see, and how did you know my name was Pinkie... I don't think anypony said my name yesterday" she asked as she looked down at the hooded pony

As light walked back up the hill he looked at the bouncing mare in suspicion "wow you sure can talk a lot... Ya know I think I'd actually prefer somepony who talks a lot compared to Dusky, who only talked when I did..." He took a minute to remember what she had said "Wait your names actually Pinkie well I'll be damned my nicknaming trick didn't work at all this time" he said as he once again sat atop the hill

The pony sat beside him "yep the names Pinkamina Diane Pie but everyone calls me Pinkie Pie and your... Um opsie I forgot already heh heh" she laughed looking at the hooded pony

Light couldn't help but laugh at her cheerful and forgetful nature "your funny Pinkster... Yeah that one works... Anyway my names Light, Light Glider it's nice to meet you" he said sticking out his hoof

Pinkie stuck her hoof out in return and began shaking "it's nice to meet you to Light, you know you do look a lot like Fluttershy and that's rare even for Ponyvile, Hey why do you wear that cloak all the time I can barely make out your fur colour and I can't even see your wings underneath it..." She was stopped by Light hoof over her mouth

"Wow you Really can talk a lot can't you" he said with surprise "but I'll answer your question, this cloak is a representation of Dusk's body I can't even pull this hood down let alone take it off. Ya see his spiritual body can't completely take over a ponies body so he has to leave a bit outside the body that bit is the cloak I'm forced to wear" he said turning to the pink pony who seemed to be surprisingly speechless

The pink mare looked at him in bewilderment at his big words "Oooook you sound a lot like my friend Twilight she speaks all technically and stuff as well, anyway I'm planning a party for you since you've just come back for the deeeaaad and you've just arrived to Ponyvile as well so we need an arrival party and the last arrival party I threw kinda ended with an allergic reaction to the cake" she said with a slight hint sadness in her voice "so what's your favourite type of cake Light, I Neeeeeed to know, I NEEEEEEEEEED TO KNOW NOW!" she said staring straight at light no breaking eye contact or even blinking

Light was surprised at the ponies eagerness for cake "ok wow you seem slightly agitated" he said while staring back at her unblinking face and all she did was smile waiting for her question to be answered

Light tried to take no notice of the ponies craziness and continued talking "and you slightly obsessed with parties aren't you" he said but she wouldn't stop staring back while smiling a slightly larger smile

He finally gave in to her crazy stare "your not gonna stop till I answer are you" and as she slowly shook her head from left to right which sent a giant shiver shooting down Lights spine

"Ok then (this mare is easily the creepiest pony I will ever meet), well I don't really have a favourite type of cake" he said without hesitation

Pinkie gasped in shock at what Light had said while Light just looked puzzled at her reaction "what did I say something wrong"

"something wrong" she said with a tone of surprise "SOMETHING WRONG!" she shouted "How can anypony not have a favourite type of CAKE!"

Light was surprised by the screaming but still didn't hesitate "well I haven't exactly had any type of cake for the past 10... Wait how old is Fluttershy? 30?" he barely got a nod from the pony " then No it was 25 years, I haven't had a cake in 25 years huh, that's quite funny" he said with a humous tone

Pinkies mouth dropped to the floor in awe at lights words and once again Light sat there and just tilted his head "what? is it really that bad?" He wondered

Pinkies body started shaking relentlessly and her pink fur was beginning to darken until it was a bright red then an immense amount of steam began dispersing from her ears

Light looked at the shaking pony in slight fear " Oh Crud, I've just activated a Pinkie Bomb, will it explode in a puff of pink smoke or will it just be an explosive scream... Well either way" he said both jokingly and fearfully

Light covers his ears waiting for either a boom or a scream and after 2 minutes of red pink rage he finally got his answer "WWWHHHAAATTT!" That scream made every last building in Ponyvile jump a foot into the air "You haven't had a cake for the last 25 YEARS, How Can You Still Breathe WITH NO TYPE OF CAKE FOR THAT LONG" her screams could be heard throughout the town

Light calmly replied to her rhetorical question "well for the first 15 I was unconsciously taken control of then for the next 5 I was talking to the parasitic magical spirit that had control of my body and for the last 5 I've been trying to figure out a plan to stop his takeover of Equestria but that hasn't done much and for the last 12 hours or so I've been trying to recall every detail I can of the past 25 years and from before I was taken over by part of Discord's dark magic whom I call Dusky" he said in one breath to match the pink ponies speech

Pinkie tried to say something but soon realised she surprisingly had no argument for that so she calmed herself down and tried something different "ok so 25 years without cake, that would've been hell for me" she said trying not to release another bomb " wait doesn't that make you 35 you don't even look a day over 25"

she said in surprise which made Light laugh for a moment

"I think my ageing stopped around 25 so that would make sense and yeah it wasn't much fun for me either" he stated realising her calmness after the explosion and trying to match it

Pinkie looked at his annoyed expression he was clearly trying to hide "yeah, anyway right now you don't have a favourite cake but did you when you were younger before this whole mess occurred" she asked

Light looked at her "I'm not sure I don't remember much from my childhood" he lied

Pinkie's eyebrows raised far above her face in suspicion "really ahhhem 'I was without friends and family until she was born' that is what you've wrote here that is" Light was shocked to hear those words until he notice what Pinkie was holding, the story Light had written about his journey up till this point in time which also included some of his childhood memories

Light looked up to see Pinkie smirking widely and he realised that he had lost "fine I remember my childhood but there wasn't much time for cake when I was a foal, I had to keep my sister safe and healthy no matter the cost"

Pinkie looked towards him with sincerity in her eyes "yeah Fluttershy had told us most of the fire story already but there was part of it that puzzled some of us"

Light sighed "oh well I should've guess she'd tell her best friends the story, so what was it that puzzled you?" he asked

"Well Fluttershy told us you gave your life to save her 25 years ago, oh hey the 25 years with no cake makes sense now heh heh, anyway the part where you ran into the burning building to save her didn't make sense to me, Twilight and Applejack the others didn't want to think about the incident it wasn't nice for them to think about"

The stallions eyebrow raised at the question "how so?" he asked.

The pink mare looked at him with a stern face "she said that the Cloudsdale weather plant was set on fire due to a spillage in the lightning containment unit but a few years back Rainbow Dash tried to sabotage the exactly same building but it didn't set alight" she said with conviction in her voice

He tried to pass it of as nothing "maybe they fire proofed the entire factory after the incident" he said while trying not to think about it

Within in an instant Pinkie replied "that's what Twilight thought as well but after looking into it she found that the factory was always fire proofed to protect from accidents happening"

Light knew what she meant but had to confirm "are you saying that no factory appliance caused that fire but something or somepony else did" he queried

"that's what Twilight suggested as well but there was never any proof to back it up" she sighed

A scowl appeared on Light's face "I don't think I need proof to back up anything, I already have an idea about who caused that fire" he scoffed "I think I've always known but never wanted to accept it" he said with a sigh

Pinkie looked at his shaking hooves "you don't have to say it if you don't want to Light" she said trying to console him

"no I need to say it otherwise I will never get over this" Light took a deep breath "I will promise to make Dusk pay any was I can for forcing my death and trying to kill my sister as well" he looked up with a file in his eyes

Pinkie looked at his fire "but how will you when he'll take control in less than 12 hours" she asked

And finally after 12 long hours Light finally snapped "I Know Alright And When He Takes Back Control He'll Destroy My Only Family, Then He'll Completely Destroy All Of Equestria" his anger began to fade "and there's nothing I can do but watch as he does all of this... Using my body" it was only small but that hint of sadness in his voice could be heard by Pinkie as clear as day

"it's ok Light we've all been in a situation where we can do nothing for the ones we love and it's infuriating but there's always something we can do its just we don't usually see it" she said reassuring him

He looked at her in surprise "I thought you were just the funny one not the smart one as well" he pointed out

Pinkie released a slight laugh at that comment "well I've been in a situation like this before although it involved yaks and not an evil parasitic part of Discord... Anyway I know how it feels but my friends helped me see what I had missed so I'm here to help you" she said placing a hoof on his shoulder

He looked at her his yellow eyes glowing with wonder "how can you help Pinkster I've had 5 years to try and think of a way to stop him but I've come up with nothing" he said with fear and sadness in his voice

Pinkie just looked at him with a smile "you were alone than and had no real reason to save Equestria but now you have that reason, you have Fluttershy, you have a niece and now you have a friend like me who want to help you beat this Dusk guy" she said with a calm and concerned tone

Light looked at her smiling face once more and realised how wrong he was about all of this "thanks Pinkster... Ahhhhhhhh your right I have about 10 hours to figure out a way to stop Dusk's plan and I now have a reason to do so, thank you Pinkamina you are truly the first friend I can really count on" he said facing her with a smile he hadn't smiled in years

"yeah I've been told that" she said with a blush and a small laugh

Pinkie stood up and faced Light "well I'll let you get back to your thinking and writing I've got to get back to the others..." she paused for a moment "Um is there anything you want me to say to them" she asked the hooded pony

Light took a moment to respond "yes actually there is, can you tell them that no matter what happens tomorrow I will try my hardest to stop it until then but if I fail tell them to forget about me and save equestria before it's too late" he said with a stern tone in his voice

The pink ponies eyebrow raised at him "are you sure that's it" she queried

Light sighed at the ponies surprising intuition "no there's something I want my sister, niece and new brother-in-law to know as well" he said with a smile on his face as the pink pony smiled back "now thats more like it" she laughed

Light told Pinkie what he wanted his family to know and then she got up and began to walk away but stopped after only a few steps "one more thing Light" she said

Light looked at her in surprise "yes Pinkster" he asked "Live, Love, Laugh" she said with a large smile

"what?" he asked "Is that some sort of new slogan or something?" He wondered

She laughed at that though "no those are the three L's I that I always focus on when I'm stuck on something important why don't you try it for a while" she said with a solemn tone

"uh thanks Pinkster" he said while still wondering what she meant "now get going your other friends need you" he said smirking

The pink pony looked at him with a smile "okie dokie catch you later Lighty" she said surprising Light with the nickname "c.. Catch you later Pinkster" he said waving goodbye to his first friend in years

And as the pink pony hopped away Light stood up preparing to leave the hill when he began thinking about those three words "Live, Love, Laugh huh? Who knows maybe that cute but crazy pink pony's three L's could help... Maybe!" he smirked as he walked down the hill.

* * *

 **Well that was an interesting meeting and for those of you who are wondering I believe Pinkie was the best choice for this chapter let me explain**

 **Rainbow would've tried to pep talk Light but I don't believe that would give him the strength to fight**

 **Applejack would've been honest and at times that can be good but when you need someone to give you courage, being honest isn't always the best way to go (and I have a hard time writing for her)**

 **And Fluttershy would've been in too much shock to do anything so she's out**

 **(the others haven't been introduced in yet)**

 **But this is just my preference for this story plus I do believe that PINKIE PIE IS BEST PONY!**

 **Ahem... Now that's done thanks for reading and I'll see ya all next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The Messages

* * *

 **Well today were taking a break from Light and finally we're going to see the main 7? Heh heh heh I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Located around the centre of Ponyvile there was a large tree with windows a balcony and a green doorway in the centre. Inside was a large room full of books with a small table in the centre of the main room and surrounding said table sat Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Discord all with sad looks on their faces

Discord turned to his wife "so that evil spirit took over your brothers body" he asked worryingly

Fluttershy just looked up with tears in her eyes "yes and I can't do anything about it" she said in a sad tone

The dragoneques lowered his head in shame "I am so sorry my dear this is all my fault I wish I never had separated from that evil Dusk" he groaned

His wife turned to him with a stern look "NO you shouldn't say that honey if you hadn't separated from that thing than me and you may never had fell in love or got married, and now even if it's because of an evil spirit thing my brother is alive and well he could stay that way..." she stopped herself from continuing as it was to hard on her

"oh my dear" he said with a sincere tone "he wishes to save equestria and his newly rediscovered family, but even though I respect his wishes I shall try my hardest to save him from Dusk" he said with a smile on his face

"but can we actually do that" Rainbow Dash blurted out until she saw Fluttershy's tears "I'm sorry Fluttershy but he even said he'd been trying to find a way out for five years how can we figure out a way to save him in under nine hours" she said with a sad tone

Applejack looked at the cyan pony with annoyance then sighed "I hate to say it sugar cube but Dash, no matter how insensitive she is, is right we don't have much time to work with, I wish we had more but even the time we were given is just speculation" she said trying to comfort the yellow mare

She looked to the orange mare with a frown "I know, I know but we have to try he's my Brother after all" she said to everyone

On top of the stairs the little filly had been listening in "so if he's mommy's brother that makes him my uncle, my first blood related uncle... That's so awesome" she suspected with a large grin on her face until she realised something "Oh wait I called him a dark being" she gasped "great first impression Screwball, just great" she thought out loud

Discord suddenly appeared next to his daughter surprising her "you forget Screwie your uncle understood why you said that and looked happy when he saw you" the little filly looked up at her dads calming face and smiled back with contempt.

Everyone was still shaken up by this whole ordeal the library's door slammed open and a purple and green dragon just taller than your average pony came running in "applejack are you ok"

The orange mare looked towards the dragon with a smile on her face "I'm fine spike how are the kids" he wondered

His worried face was suddenly filled with relief "thank Celestia and don't worry there fine I left them with cherllie and Big Mac while I went to get the others" as the dragon finished speaking three ponies began to walk through the doorway the first was a glistening white unicorn with swirling navy hair, behind her stood a much taller lavender furred alicorn her hair was navy in colour with a pink streak near the centre and finally behind her was a orange unicorn with a red and yellow fiery mane

The alicorn walked inside with a calm yet serious look "so whats this I hear about a dark spirit wanting to take over equestria" she said glaring at Discord who had appeared by the table once again

Discord looked back in slight shock "look it's not me this time Mrs Sparkle although it was a part of me a thousand years ago but that not the point here" he angrily pointed out

The White pony noticed Fluttershy's red eyes "oh my Fluttershy what ever is wrong my dear" she asked walking closer

Rainbow looked at the sparkling mare from above "trust me Rarity you don't wanna start..." but the quiet mare interrupted her "it's my brother that's what's wrong" she said continuing to cry

"that" Rainbow said finishing her sentence "Well there goes the don't tell them plan" she stated before she was nudged by Applejack "Rainbow Dash!" she sternly declared

The fiery haired mare looked at them with confusion "ok, shall we just start from the beginning" she asked the others

The alicorn nodded at her suggestion "I believe that would be the best course of action Sunset, so who wants to start" when she asked all the other ponies just looked down, depressed by what had happened today

Discord looked at the ponies and sighed "let me tell you as this is technically my fault so... Well here goes" he said worryingly

Discord explained to the three ponies and Spike what had occurred this past day and who had saved them for the time being "oh my... Fluttershy I am so sorry for putting you through all of this" the alicorn said

The white unicorn sat next to Fluttershy and comforted her "yes we all feel for you my dear and we will try everything we can to help" she said reassuringly

Sunset looked towards Applejack "so Light is holding this Dusk guy at bay within his subconscious for the time being" she said trying to make sure her facts were right

The honest mate nodded "yes that's right, to be honest we don't know how he managed to subdue him in the first place not even he knew" she sad to the orange unicorn

The alicorn interrupted "that must mean he.." she couldn't finish as she was interrupted "instinctively overpowered a dark magical being" she said with pride

Twilight turned towards the fiery maned mare "that's what I was going to say" she said with annoyance in her voice

Sunset shrugged "I know but I thought it be cooler if I finished that for you, your highness" she said with a smile

Dash gasped at them "oh no there's two of them" she laughed with a slightly fearful tone

Discord snapped at the others "can we please get back to the situation at hand" he growled

The alicorn looked at the annoyed dragoneques "ahem, of course how long do you suppose we have until Dusk returns?" she asked the angry creature

Discord stroked his goat beard for a moment "maybe eight hours at most any longer and Light will begin to be completely taken over so we have to get him to stop resisting before than... otherwise there won't be any Light left so save" he said with a worried tone while looking at his wife

Sunset turned to Twilight "ok so we have to figure out a plan in seven hours and find him within the last hour" she said with a hint of worry in her voice

Twilight nodded at the orange unicorn "it would seem so Sunset, so does anyone have any plan" everyponys face seemed blank with ideas

Then suddenly a familiar pink pony stood at the door with a happy look on her face "hey everypony what's with all the long faces, well longer than usual anyway heh heh... Oh come on that was funny, I mean tartarus even Light the serious talker would laugh at that one" she said as she kept giggling to herself

Fluttershy looked up in surprise "you met Light" she said wiping the tears from her eyes

Pinkie looked back at her with a smile "yep he was sitting on a hill writing away until I showed up and made him roll down it, it was so funny then he got up and we talked about a party for him but he said he didn't have a favourite cake... NO FAVOURITE CAKE and then he said he hadn't had any Cake for FIFTEEN YEARS, FIFTEEN YEEEAAARRRSS and then we talked some more and then I came here to see you guys" she said smiling away

Rainbow's mouth open in surprise "wow twenty-five years that's a long time" she pointed out

Discord literally made his eyes roll at that comment "um helllloooooo I was trapped in stone for a thousand years remember" he said knocking on Rainbow Dash's head

Applejack looked at the dragoneques with a blank face "yea we know discord but you live for eternity while ponies don't" she pointed out

Discord thought for another moment "I... I suppose it is quite some time by pony standards" he reluctantly agreed

Twilight turned towards the still hopping pink pony "did he say anything else Pinkie" she asked

Pinkie stopped her hopping for a second and took a deep breath "oh yes he wanted me to tell you all that he'd try his best to find a way to separate himself and Dusk until time was up but if he couldn't do it he wanted us to focus on equestrias safety and not his" she told everyone

Fluttershy began shaking "no we can't just let him die like that we have to help him, we just have to" she pleaded to the others

Twilight placed her hoof on the yellow mare's shoulder "I know how you feel Fluttershy but it may come down to either saving Equestria or spearing his and Dusks life" she told her with sincerity in her voice

Fluttershy looked up at the alicorn trying not to cry "I know but..." she was stopped before she could cry "we will try everything we can my dear but you know as much as I do that if we can't succeed that we must do what is necessary" her husband said to her holding her in his arms

The mare calmed herself "ok, I trust you Discord" she said looking up at the husband she loved so much

Pinkie was now sitting down tapping her chin with her hoof "oh oh there was something else he wanted to say, there's something for Fluttershy, Screwball and even Discord" she said cheerfully

Fluttershy was shocked "messages for me, Discord and our daughter" she said with a surprising tone

The pink pony nodded "yep" the dragoneques turned to her "what are they" he asked

Pinkie looked up for a moment "ok let me think he wanted Discord to know hmmmm... Oh got it" she said as she smiled at the dragoneques "ok ahem 'even if your of a different species I am glad that my sister has found a brave mate that will place his life on the line for her even if I find it weird that my brother-in-law is a dragoniques, and the Lord of chaos, I am happy for the both of you, I'm only saddened by the thought of not walking little Flutters down the isle, nonetheless thank you Discord for making my sister happier than I've ever seen her.' that's it" she said happily

Discord looked around at the ponies stares "um well I..." he froze not wanting to say another word

Rainbow Dash began to laugh "he's gone speechless... Wow go Light making the Lord of chaos speechless in less than one day after meeting him that's a new record" she said continuing to laugh

The chaotic creature looked at the cyan pony with anger in his eyes "be quiet Rainbow, Pinkie please move on" he calmly asked surprising everypony else

Pinkie looked at him with a tilted head "ok I'll do Screwballs message next" she said looking around for the filly

Screwball came running down the stairs "I have a message from my new uncle" she said worryingly

Pinkie looked down and patted her head "that's right he wanted you to know that 'you have got to be one of the cutest little fillies in all of equestria especially with those adorable swirling eyes and I know you'll grow up to be either as beautiful or more beautiful than your mother, stay strong and good luck my little niece' yep that was it" she said happy with herself

Screwball's entire face began to blush "oh well um... I... Hey mummy it's your turn now" she said trying to get the attention off of her

Twilight snickered "like farther like daughter I guess" she said

Fluttershy chuckled along "yeah she's always been a daddy's girl" she said finally smiling away

"ahem I still have a message here" Pinkie said as she began turning slightly red

The kind mare noticed her redness "oh sorry pinkie please continue" she said trying to avoid a Pinkie bomb

The pink pony calmed down "thank you, now let's see he wanted to say 'my dear little Flutters you have surely grow in to a beautiful young mare and even though you have a very strange taste in stallions or dragoniques as the case may be you have chosen a mate that will stay with you until the end of time and I am truly glad about that especially since you have made a beautiful child together and I know you will try everything in all of your power to save me but please if you fail to find a way out put the lives of everypony else above mine. Please Fluttershy do what has to be done for Equestria and for me. p.s our parents would be so proud of the mare you've become almost as proud as i am', man was that one long" she said gasping for air afterwards

Fluttershy paused for a moment than began crying tears of both joy and sadness as her husband and child walked over and hugged her

Twilight looked at them and smiled "well then we have to do every thing we can to save your brother Fluttershy because" suddenly the happiest pink pony jumped in "because now he's my friend" she said with the sincerest smile ever

The alicorn looked at Pinkie and smiled "exactly and any friend of Pinkies or brother of yours is a friend to us! So we'll do whatever we can to save him" she said smiling at Fluttershy who smiled back saying "thank you everypony"

Rainbow Dash flew in the air "well what are we waiting for let's figure out a plan already" she said with pure excitement

Twilight smiled at the others "ok girls let's do this, to the books" she said with glee

Everypony looked at the alicorn "not the books Again!" they all screamed

* * *

 **Well I wonder who expected Starlight and not Sunset well considering the season 5 finale I think that's what's on every bronies or pegasisters mind**

 **Well what do you think, will Starlight become just a main character or will she be the seventh element?**

 **Either way I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see ya next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Light atop the Hill

* * *

 **Well I didn't really expect to write a chapter like this when I began but I'm so glad that I did cause I loved doing it**

 **I just hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it**

* * *

The library's walls had been stripped dry of books that had been spread out over the floor with all the ponies looking through them and spike sleeping against Applejack "ahhhhh why must we do this, I hate books" Raimbow Dash loudly moaned

Twilight rolled her eyes at the pegasi "we know Dash this is the tenth time you've said that" she told the rainbow pony "but it's sooo boring" she replied with annoyance

Applejack turned to the alicorn "I'm with Dash on this one Twi we've been at this for too long and we've found nothing" she said with a sigh

Rarity looked at them with a bored look in her eyes "how long do you suppose we have left darlings" she said looking towards the others

Discord popes his head out of a book on the floor "we've been at this for six hours so we have at least two left" he said looking at the sundial on his wrist

Fluttershy looked to her husband "and we have to find Light within the last hour or he could lose more than his body" she said with a sad look

Sunset looked down with a thinking face "ok so we have an hour to go until we have to find light" she pointed out

"that's if he hasn't changed already" Rainbow said without hesitation

Fluttershy's face dropped at the thought that her brother may already be gone "Rainbow!" Applejack said hitting the cyan pony

"What!?" she replied with a confused look on her face until Applejack looked over at Fluttershy and she noticed her sad face

"oh crud I'm sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean anything by it I was just thinking out loud is all" she said hating herself for what she had said

Discord looked at his sad wife "ok that's enough speculation we've got time left too look for both a solution and Light but I think it'd be easier if we knew where Light was before that last hour arrives because he'll be in more danger at that time than any other" he said to the ponies

Twilight sighed "you know I hate saying his but Discords right we need someponies to go find Light as soon as possible" she said sternly

"well Pinkie saw him last so let's send her" Sunset pointed out "Dash and Applejack you know Ponyvile the best and will be able to get around faster than most of us" she said gesturing to the other orange and cyan pony

Screwball who had her eyes glued to a book perked up "but what if..."

Pinkie interrupted the fillies small voice "okie dokie lokie were on it" she said with another smile

Rainbow yawned "ah finally I can have some fun" she said with excitement

The magenta filly tried to speak up again "hey what if..." but once again she wasn't heard

Applejack picked up her hat "ok girls let's do this" she said placing her hat over her hair

The two earth ponies and the overly excited pegasus left the library in a hurry without looking back as Screwball watched them leave "oh come on" she said with a groan

Discord looked on in sadness "ah lucky" he said with a groan as Fluttershy looked over to him "it's ok honey they won't be long... I hope" she said with a worrying tone

He looked at his wife "but they got out of this boring book stuff" he said with annoyance

Twilight looked at the dragoneques in shock "hey it's not that boring. Is it?" She queried

Everypony left in the room looked at her with blank faces but what nopony noticed was the little filly had disappeared from the library to search for her uncle

* * *

Deep in the Everfree forest Light was back at the old cave he and the others used when they were free form Dusk's control he was practicing his staff skills and trying to calmly think of a way out of Dusk's control when rain begins falling from the sky "Oh Come On Seriously does it really have to rain now of all ti... Wait a minute that's not water" he noticed

The liquid that continued to fall was not clear in colour it was instead brown in colour Light looked at it in shock and stuck his tongue out and he realised the rain was in fact sweet, he couldn't quite place the taste but he knew this wasn't normal and then he looked up to see this sweet brown rain spawning from a giant pink cloud" well that's chaotic... Oh How I Wonder Who Could've Done This" he said with a distinctive sarcastic tone

A small rustle was heard coming from a bush close by at which Light rolled his eyes "out you come Screwball I know it's you" he called out for the filly

Suddenly the small purple pony appeared close by with a small smirk on her face and her swirled eyes looking up as if to say 'hi it nice to meet you uncle'

Light looked at the little fillies face "well are you just gonna stand there or are u gonna come over here and talk" he asked with a smiling face

Light sat down on the hill and Screwball walked over and sat beside him "I'm guessing the others wanted to find me before the final hour" he asked

Screwball nodded at his question "yes" she said quietly

The cloaked pony looked down at the filly "and you figured that you could find me here since you told me this is where you said 'dark beings' live right" he said with a caring smile

Screwball looked up with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry about that I didn't mean to call you a dark being uncle light I didn't even know you were my uncle then or that you were.." Light stopped her there and patted her head

Light smiled at his niece "don't worry little one I understand why you said that you were protecting your mother and I am glad that you could do that with so much bravery even knowing there was a dark being in front of her" he snickered

The filly looked up at her uncle trying not to cry "but your not a dark being uncle light your well a light one" she paused for a moment and snickered

Light laughed along with the filly "you definitely get your sense of humour from your farther don't you little one" he said with a large smile

The filly smiled back at the hooded pony "yeah that's what all my friends say as well" she said

Light looked at her smirking away "but I bet you have quite a bit of power you don't wish to use am I right" he said rhetorically

Screwball was surprised at his knowledge "but how did you?" she wondered

The pony laughed for a moment "because your quite like your mother when she was your age, she would always hide behind me whenever other ponies would come to talk to her but I knew deep down she had the strength and courage to talk to any living thing out there she just didn't know how to use it" he said looking up to the pink clouded sky

The filly looked to her uncle with excitement "mommy was like that, but she's so mature and scary"

The grey stallion let out a small chuckle "yeah that's what growing up can do to you Screwball, hey I I just realised I need to figure out a nickname for you" he said smiling at her

Her eyebrow raised at him "well everyone calls me Screwie" she pointed out

Light pondered for a moment "Screwie huh... Not bad but No it doesn't feel right if everyone calls you it hmmm how about lil screw" he wondered

Screwball face turned blank "um no I'm not that little" she pointed out

The pony kept thinking placing his hoof to his chin "hmm I guess that's true let's see there's Flutters Jr, Discord Jr, mini Shy, Screw, Baller, Lollipop, Swirls..." he would've continued but was stopped by Screwball "wait what, go back a bit" she asked

Light looked at her in surprise "what you like one of those" he said with a smile

Screwball face once again became blank but this time with the hint of a smile "just go back" she asked

The cloaked pony retraces his words "ok Screw, Baller, Lollipop, Swirls" he recalled

The small filly looked at him with glee "Swirls huh, that one sounds good uncle Light" she said with a smile

Light smile grew "then Swirls it is, now then how about you come up with a nickname for me other than uncle Light, it makes me sound really old" he said with a slight annoyance in his voice

She tilted her head at him "like what?" she wondered at the hooded pony

He looked at the filly "why don't you think of something maybe the nicknaming trick had been passed down to you now" he snickered with a smirk

This time it was Screwball who put her hoof to her chin "well your full names Light Glider so how about uncle Glide, Glidey, Lighty" she asked

Light thought about those names "hmm not bad, not bad" and paused "but how about you call me..." before he could think anymore the filly interrupted "Bright eyes!" she shouted at him

Once the ringing in his ears stopped he replied "that's a pretty good one but I'm pretty sure I've heard that somewhere before" he said sadly

Screwball was sad for a moment then she suddenly perked up "ok then plan B: uncle Wolfie" she said with glee

Light was surprised at her suddenly change "Wolfie!?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"yeah" she said with a smile "your eyes remind me of a timber wolfs eyes, I see them quite often around here" she mentioned as she looked around the forest

Light looked at her with confusion "really well my eyes have always been yellow" he noted "but I've never had them be called timber wolf eyes, maybe it's the chaotic magic" he said with a shrug

The small filly shrugged back "maybe it can be quite unpredictable"

Light laughed "yeah I've noticed" he said as Screwball laughed along with him "anyway didn't you come here to take me to the others" he recalled as he stopped laughing

Screwball's eyes widened "oh yeah I was having so much fun I lost track of time" she said sticking her tongue out with a smile "I do that often with..." she paused for a moment "Um never mind" she said with a blush

Light took notice of her embarrassment "ohh do you already have a special somepony" he said nudging her shoulder

Screwball's blushing increased and she bag an to stutter "n.n..n...no I don't he's just a friend that's all" she said looking away from Light

He smirked at the filly "Mothball huh" he said shocking Screwball "nice name, it matches yours quite well" he snickered

The filly shook herself out of shock "wa... wait how did you know his name" she said with an open mouth

The cloaked pony looked down at her with confusion in his glowing eyes "didn't you just tell me" he asked

Screwball shook her head in denial "no, no I didn't" she stated

Light blinked a few times "well then how Did I know his name" he said trying to comprehend it

Screwball face seemed even more confused "I'm not sure it's not any type of chaotic magic I've seen" she said trying to think back

Light just shrugged it of "well the mysteries just keep on coming now don't they" he suddenly paused for a moment "and another's just been added to the list" he said with a annoyed face

The filly raised an eyebrow "what?" she wondered as she looked towards her uncle's covered face

He smirked at his niece "the mystery of how you met a changeling prince and befriended him so quickly" he said with a knowledgable look on his face

Screwball's mouth dropped to the floor "how did you know he was a..." she paused raised her jaw and took a deep breath "You know what never mind" she said calmly

The hooded pony chuckled for a moment "well I won't pry into your friendships or relationships... any further" he looked at the filly straight into her swirling eyes "just remember this if he's good enough for you he's good enough for me" he said with a endearing smile "now let's get to wherever were going to go... Where is that exactly?" he asked the filly as he stood up

The filly looked at him with a smile "the library it's this big hollowed out tree that auntie Twilight used to live in... Before she moved to Cantelot" she said standing up like her uncle

Light paused a moment "huh books inside a tree now isn't that ironic" he chuckled and Screwball soon joined in "I know right" as they laughed they soon snapped back remembering they had to go quickly

"well we've kept them waiting long enough don't you think" he said with a smirk

Screwball looked up at his glowing eyes "yeah let's go uncle Wolfie" Light chuckled at his new nickname "ok Swirls you lead the way" and then both of them disappeared in a flash heading straight for the library to meet with the elements of harmony plus Discord and Spike

* * *

 **Now I know I may have rushed the whole 'meet and greet' thing but I didn't want this to be that long otherwise it'd be way to mushy and cute, although I would love for that to be the centre of this story in afraid it's not**

 **Also I did not plan for the 'dark and light' pun it just happened in sorry**

 **Anyway as always I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : The Battle for Harmony Begins

* * *

 **I think I'll take more time to write each chapter from now on as it would make my life a whole lot easier**

 **Anyway here comes the beginning of the bed**

* * *

The library was silent with everypony still reading their books except for Discord and Spike who were sleeping under a pile of books when suddenly a young fillies voice could be heard from outside "Mommy, Daddy I'm back and I brought company" then suddenly Discord burst out of the building looking scared as all tartarus "Screwie when did you!?" he yelled in surprise but hen he looked at the cloaked pony next to his daughter "Ah Light it's you" he said in a calmer tone than he had before

Light's eyes looked at the dragoneques "yeah hi there brother-in-law how's it going" he said still feeling uncomfortable with the situation

The mismatched creature put his eagle claw behind his head "um well things could be worse I guess" he looked up for a second then tried to think of something "so uh... how's the whole holding Dusk back going" he said avoiding eye contact

From under his hood his smirk could be see "uh not bad... Actually now that I think about it he's been pretty quite for the last few hou..." his golden eyes grew larger with realisation "Oh Crud AAAAAAHHHHH Celestia no" a shooting pain forced Light to scream in agony until he noticed Screwball looking up at him in confusion "Swirls get to your Dad NOW!" He shouted still in pain

Discord's eyes widened "Oh Tartarus Not Now" then he turned to his daughter "Screwie Get Over Here Quickly" he shouted gesturing her to get behind him

Screwball looked over to her dad "but daddy" she said with annoyance and confusion "Swirls Go its for Your Own Safety Now GO!" Light shouted at the filly And she ran over to her farther as the other ponies plus Spike came running out of the library after hearing all the screaming

Fluttershy looked at her husbands fearful face "honey what's going on..." then she saw her brothers pain filled eyes from under his hood "Light are you... Oh No" she said realising what was happening

Twilight looked at the groaning pony "It's happening isn't it" she said getting ready for the worst, Sunset interjected "but we still have aver an hour left why now" she asked worryingly

Light tried to muster his pain "he must've.. B. waiting for you to AHH" as the pain got worse his voice became deeper and menacing "find me and then he goes and takes back..." he stopped and as every pony looked on he raised his head to reveal a evil grin "Control!" everyponies eyes were shocked for a second as they heard Dusk's evil laugh but then there eyes shot with anger pointed straight at the parasite

Discord was the first to acknowledge the parasite "Dusk I would say it's good to see you again but I'd be lying through my teeth" he smirked "and I've been trying to reform for the past six years and I'd rather not regress back to you anytime soon" he said with a slight chuckle

"aww and here I thought you'd be my teammate in all of this" he said with a sarcastic tone in his menacing voice

Discord glared at his old half "that would never happen" he said but Dusk did was laughed at his comment "you mean that would never happen while she's still alive" he said pointing his hoof at Fluttershy

Then suddenly Dusk vanished and reappeared behind Fluttershy to everyone's surprise and Discord scowled "get away from her!" he shouted

Dusk smirked at his anger "oh Discord is that not a nice to way to talk" he laughed "especially in front of your wife and daughter now is it" he sneered looking at the captive pegasi in his arms

Fluttershy didn't show an ounce of fear towards the parasite she just looked over her husband and smiled "it's ok honey, he won't hurt me" she said with a caring tone

Dusk burst out in laughter "Oh do you still believe your brother can stop me, well fortunately for me he has no control of this body anymore" he smiled evilly "meaning I can do what ever I WANT!" his hoof sped towards Fluttershy's chest but suddenly he was sent flying by a cyan hoof

Rainbow Dash flew above Fluttershy with a smile on her face "oh yeah that was awesome" she sad while punching the air above her "you ok Fluttershy" she said looking down at the calm mare

Fluttershy smiled at her flying friend "I'm fine thanks Rainbow Dash" she said with gratitude as Applejack and Pinkie Pie ran out from the same direction Rainbow Dash had come from

The Elements of Harmony were finally back together ready to take on Dusk once and for all "ok then girls let's get this guy" Discord said with a smile on his face

Twilight looked at the dragoneques with a smile "I never thought we'd be fighting together Discord but this could actually be a good thing" she said as Discord smiled back "I'm never gonna let you forget those words princess" he snickered at the alicorn

The Elements alongside Discord and Spike who had finally woke up after hearing all the yelling charged at Dusk and the battle finally began.

The elements seemed to be no match for Dusk and even Discord was having a hard time keeping up with him they had tried everything they could to defeat Dusk but they couldn't get close enough to even use the elements on him and now almost every one of them was out of power the only one left was Discord but even he was running low on strength and Dusk didn't even seem to wearing down at all "how are you not tired" Discord asked huffing away

Dusk just looked at the exhausted dragoneques with a grin "oh that's simple I've accumulated the stamina and energy of 8 different ponies over the last 15 years and I've only wasted 5 so far so I've still got 3 left to spare" he said laughing away

Twilight looked stunned "that can't be possible" she said barely trying to stand up

Sunset stood up with an unsure smile on her face "well it's the best explanation we've got right now" she said looking over at Twilight

Rainbow tried to flap her wings but they couldn't get her off the ground "then we can't win" she said angrily

Applejack turned to her "but we have to" she said stomping her hoof

Pinkie hopped back to her feet "for Equestria and Light" she said with a smile

Fluttershy came to her feet with the help of Discord "but how" she said with a hint of fear in her voice

Dusk smirked "oh that's simple dear sister you can't stop me nopony can" he said with amused tone

Rarity looked at Dusk with anger filled eyes "we've stopped creatures like you before we can do it this time as well" she said bravely

An evil laugh suddenly echoed through the town "no you can't none of you has any power left and even if you did it wouldn't last long, now accept your fates and DIE!" he shouted charging for the elements at full speed

Fluttershy suddenly jumped in front of her friends "I will not let you use my brothers body to kill my friends" she said with determination in her eyes

Dusk grin grew larger at the sight of the mare he so desperately wanted dead "well you have no choice, but you know what I may as well have some fun with you" he said with a laugh then he turned to her with a gleam in his eye "now tell me your worst fear, what keeps you up at night my dear" he said sounded kind of like Disocrd

Fluttershy however didn't back down for the creature "I have no fears, not anymore" she said glancing back at her husband

The dark creature snorted at the mare "oh maybe you don't think you do but what we fear just hides away when we think we're safe" his grin grew larger "but your not safe now so Tell Me Your FEAR!" he snarled at the pegasi

The kind pony was now losing her courage but still stood firm "I Have No Fear!" she shouted back at the parasite

Dusk smirk grew larger and his eyes flickered with glee "nice try but guess what, I've Got It!" he exclaimed

Fluttershy shuddered at those words and as Dusk began to step back he grew larger and larger until his body became the size of a small house his teeth grew bigger and sharper his snout became longer and more narrow and his eyes grew wider and more piercing than ever before. What everypony saw was a giant timber wolf shrouded in shadow and covered in darkness, with his transformation finished he turned back to the exhausted ponies and roared at them, his fierce roar shook the land and everyponies hearts to the very core

They all looked on in silence until Rainbow Dash mustered up the courage to break it "Oh Crud" she said with a gulp

Applejack's eyes widened as she nodded "you can say that again Dash" she said with a tone of fear

Rarity looked at the fearful pegusai and earth pony "let me darlings, Oh Crud" she said with an extremely fearful voice

"Now Die Fluttershy" Once again Dusk lunged for the kind mare with his newly formed claws ready to tear her apart when suddenly a golden light began to shine from his body forming a crack in Dusk's chest forcing him to stop his assault as he had to clutch his chest "What Is This" he yelled out

Suddenly the crack began growing and spreading every couple of seconds and with every small growth a thud could be heard from Indian Dusk's body "WHAT IS GOING ON! WHAT IS THIS LI..." he paused realising what was happening as his face filled with a blinding rage "DAMN YOU LLLIIIGGGHHHTTT!" his voice echoing through Ponyvile and straight into his body

Light voice broke through the cracks "so your finally taking notice of me huh" the soothing voice touching everyponies heart for miles around

Dusk's anger grew greater and greater "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME" he howled into the sky

Light couldn't be seen by anyone but they could still tell he was smiling "that's simple Dusky I'm breaking you from the inside" he said with a chuckle

The dark wolf huffed "NO YOU CAN'T, I WONT GO DOWN THAT EASILY LIGHT I SWEAR IT" he said with his howling voice

Light voice was calm even with those echoing howls "that doesn't matter it'll give them the chance to defeat you and that's all they need" his courageous voice rang from the golden cracks

Fluttershy eyes widened at her brothers words "no Light you can't you'll die" she said with complete fear in her voice

Light sighed for a moment "maybe, maybe not but I've ran away for far too long Flutters" he said with a heavy tone "I ran from my family, I ran from my destiny, I've tried to run from Dusk for over ten years" he paused for a moment to compose himself "so now I'm done running its time to stand and fight for the people that need me and all it took was some encouragement form a special pink pony and a chaotic young filly to show me how to stand and fight" he said with a happiness in his voice no pony had heard yet

"And besides the rewards out way the risks in this one so it's Gotta Be Done" his voice grew stronger "Dusky Let's Do This Together JUST LIKE WE'VE DONE FOR THE LAST TWENTY FICE YEARS!" the cracks on Dusk's body began emitting an extremely bright golden light and suddenly his body exploded in that golden light leaving the area engulfed in yellow smoke

Rainbow Dash could be heard coughing in the smoke "what the... I can't see a thing" she said trying to get to her feet

"your not the only one Dash stop ya whining" Applejack said raising to her feet

"yes please, my mane is more crucial than seeing anything" Rarity scoffed as she caressed her dirty messed up mane

Twilight turned to where her voice was coming from "Rarity can we leave the fashion 'disaster' until after we know if he's defeated or not" she said with a tad annoyance in her tone

"but.." the distort mare began to say but was stopped by two annoyed voices "Rarity Leave It!" Twilight and Susnet cried out to her who stopped striking her hair with a sad look on her face

Pinkie laughed at them "yep their two sides of the same cake alright"

"coin Pinkie" Discord said in annoyance "it's two sides of the same coin" he said with a huff

"really" the pink pony said in confusion "cake sounds better than coin, it's tastier too unless we're talking about chocolate coins then it's a close tie" she said with a happy smile

Twilight snapped for a moment "can we focus on the explosion that just happened" she said still trying to make out her surroundings

Fluttershy was frantically looking around with a fearful look on her face "Light, LIGHT are you there LIGHT!" she called out into the dust clouds

As the dust finally began to clear everyone noticed the shadow of a pony out of what was left of the smoke with a smiling face everyone of them smiled at the shadow but in a split second those smiles turned to frowns as the shadow came in to view it was clear it wasn't Light it was Dusk without his cloak he seemed more fierce than ever his body covered in the same shadowy substance his wolf form was his mane waved like a shadow in the light and his eyes were no longer yellow they were red like Discord's and seemed to see straight into another's soul "well that was an ordeal... Ah damn he took out two more of my energy supplies now I'm left with just the one" all Dusk did was laugh "oh well it's not like it'll be of any help to you one ponies energy level is more than enough to defeat some worn out ponies a former Lord of chaos, his daughter and a young dragon" he said with a cackle

Discord rose to his feet "don't be so sure" he said huffing away "girls do you have enough strength left for one more attack" he asked the ponies around him

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings in courage "yeah we've got enough left for this guy" she said fiercely

Applejack chuckled "ya kidding I've got buckets left to spare this is nothing compared to bucking apples for a month straight" she said kicking the ground with her hoofs

Rarity swished her dirty hair in the wind "if I must" her eyes burned with a blazing passion "besides he's the one Who Messed Up My HAIR!" she said in pure anger

Spike finally mustered the strength to stand and speak "ok girls let's go" he said with a puff of fire shooting from his snout

Discord turned to his daughter who had just came to after the explosion "Screwball stay with your mother" he said with authority

Screwball looked over to her mother who was sitting there crying into her hooves at the thought of her brothers death for a second time, she walked over and sat beside her and watched as her family fought the 'Dark Creature' trying to take Equestria but they couldn't keep him at bay every time they stood up they were struck down again and again without landing a single hit, Screwball looked up at her mother to see her eyes streaming with tears "Light why did you leave me again, oh Brother why?"

Screwball looked her mother in the eye " Mommy don't be sad, uncle Wolfie wouldn't want you to be sad would he" she said with a smile

Fluttershy saw her child's smiling face but still could not help but cry at the thought of losing her brother once again, the tears streaming down her face and into the floor below she payed no attention the the battle as she could not bare to watch somepony else lose their life today

Suddenly a shadow covered both the crying mare and her child "if I've told you once I've told you time and time again"

"There's no need to cry"

"My little Fluttershy"

Within moments of hearing those words Fluttershy looked behind her to see a gray pony in a dark cloak "Light!?" she said as he put his hoof on her shoulder

Screwball's smile turned form a comforting one to a joyous one in seconds and the hooded pony smiled back in joy at the young filly and then he looked towards the fight

"now then Let's Fly!" the pony said as he jumped forward towards Dusk at breakneck speed and before the parasite had time to react he felt a hoof dig into his face throwing him through the sky and skidding into the ground, as he got to his hoofs he looked towards his attacker to see the familiar pony in a hooded cloak "You!" Dusk said in amazement "How Did You Survive That Explosion" he exclaimed with a disgusted tone

The cloaked pony laughed for a moment "I wish I knew but whatever saved me gave me another chance to fight you and for that I'm grateful... so Dusky" The pony then removed his hooded cloak to reveal his grey skinned body just larger than average size of a full grown mare, his yellow eyes shining in the sunlight, his mane was unkept short brown hair with two white streaks, his tail was the same brown hair in an unkept style with a white streak down the middle, his cutie mark was of two wings folded over in the shape of a shield but the most distinguishing feature of his body were his wings, they were stripped of all feathers leaving just the frame work of his wings visible to everypony around

Rainbow Dash's eyes grew wider at the sight of him "no way the featherless pegasus!, but he's just an old mare's tale" she said in surprise

Fluttershy stood to her hoofs and looked at his with a smile "not anymore Rainbow he's real and he'll beat him" she said with a smile "go get him brother" she said shedding her last tear but this time it was not covered in sadness but gleaming with happiness

Light was finally free and smiling away at Dusk as he lay there in the dirt "let's finish this long dance of ours shall we" he said with more confidence than ever before

Dusk jumped towards the pony in anger "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh LLLLIIIIGGGGHHHTTT!" he screamed as Light looked on with courage burning in his golden eyes

* * *

 **Man do I love this story, it's time for Light to fight his previous captor but unfortunately you'll have to wait till the next time**

 **So thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Personality Crisis

* * *

 **Sorry this one took so long it's becoming harder and harder to write a chapter and look for work but it's here now and I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

The two lunged at each other matching each other blow for blow each one hitting the other with full force and neither willing to back down after the fist fight had ended their stepped back from each other Dusk glaring at Light with his blood red eyes and Light just smiling at Dusk with a flicker of hope in his golden irises "oh Dusk, Dusk, Dusk your getting weaker aren't you" Light said with not a single ounce of fear in his voice

"Shut Up" Dusk shouted in disgust "you won't beat me anytime soon Light" he said trying to convince himself

Light smirked at the parasite "yeah yeah ok" then clamped his front hoofs together as he stood on his hind legs "now let's get to bucking ya varmint" he paused in surprise "Wait what"

The other ponies who were exhausted from fighting looked at him in confusion at the words he just spoke "did he just say what I think he did" Twilight asked the others

Applejack was the first to answer "he just went western on us" she said in confusion to which Rainbow turned to her "your one to talk Applejack" she said with a snicker "and what's that supposed to mean" the earth pony said in annoyance "you heard what I said" the pegasi snapped back at her

Sunset rolled her eyes at the arguing mare's "girls that enough we have to find out what's going on here" she said turning to the continuing fight

As Discord watched the battle his eyes began to widen "oh no" he said with a tad of fear "I may have an idea about that" he gulped "but it means out chance of winning will dwindle if this doesn't end soon" he said with a glare in his eyes

Fluttershy began to shake "why? What's happening honey" she said looking up at her glaring husband

Discord looked down at his shaking wife and held him in his arms "it's his magic it's not regenerating" he said looking up towards the others around them

Twilight looked at his is wonder and astonishment "what do you mean, ponies absorb magic daily without having to do anything" she said with annoyance

Discord nodded to the alicorns comment "that is normally true but Light's body hasn't been absorbing magic for the last 15 years... Dusk has" he said to the alicorn

Sunset looked at the dragoneques in confusion "but that wouldn't..." she began to say but stopped as Discord interrupted her "yes it would his body hasn't absorbed any magic at all so it began searching for it somewhere else and it found mine... Or in this case Dusk's chaotic magic" he explained while using his magic to make images out of dirt depicting what had happened

Rarity looked at him in utter confusion "so what does that mean" she said waving her hoofs around trying to keep the floating dirt out of her hair

Discord rolled his eyes at the prissy mare "it means miss Rarity that his magic is not longer normal pegusai magic it's chaotic magic" he said as he snapped his fingers getting rid of all the floating dust easing the mare's fear

Fluttershy shook her head for a moment "wait my brother has your magic" she asked her husband

The dragoneques nodded at his wife "yes, in a way his body has adjusted to my magic but now that it's separated from it's original container, Dusk meaning his body is trying to search for an appropriate uh magic source" he said wondering if he phrased that correctly

Applejack looked to Discord "and what will it do when his magic finds a source" she inquired

Discord let out a small laugh "don't worry it won't hurt the source, once it's found what it needs it'll take a small amount of magic and then begin to replicate it within his body but with the number of ponies here it may take a while" he said worryingly "besides he'll also get more than magic from you girls" he said with raised eyebrows

Rainbow Dash lifted her eyebrow in confusion "what do you mean?" she asked

"take a look" Discord pointed towards Light who was bouncing in place like a certain pink pony everyone knew "ok. Firstly. This. Is. Actually. Fun. Secondly. How. Long. Will. This last" he said as his body stopped hopping on the spot "By Celestia that was tiring" he said with a huff

Discord rolled his eyes his brother-in-law "it should end once your magics found the the appropriate source" he repeated for Light

"and" Light began to talk but was interrupted by Dusk throwing a ball of dark fire at his head "Woah that was close, one sec" he said turning to Dusk "How about we make this fight 20% cooler ey Dusky" he said lunging himself forward towards Dusk

Discord looked at Light, as he kept fighting, with a blank face "I'll just assume you were going to ask 'what or who is the appropriate source?' well that's simple there's only one source that's even close to your original magic and that's" he stopped and turned to Fluttershy who's pupils grew larger in realisation "Me!" she said in surprise

Discord nodded at his wife once again "yes my dear but don't fear you won't even feel the magic being taken its just a matter of how long it will take for your brothers magic to find you because if he doesn't get through everyone here soon he'll be in serious trouble" he said with a worried look pointed towards the battlefield

On the battlefield Light continued fighting but nevertheless he was still able to speak freely and fight "well great let's hope I" he stopped fighting for a moment and shrieked as he looked down at himself "Oh Dear Darlings I'm Nude Oh This Is A Tragedy Someone Get me some" he stopped and smacked his hoof on his forehead "Ok I really don't wanna know who that was" Every other pony looked towards Rarity with blank expressions "but who ever it was I do have something to say, Ponies Do Not Wear Clothes" he shouted

Everypony let out a small laugh for a moment except for Rarity that is who blushed out of embarrassment "well I um... Ha ha" she said hiding her face from the others

Discord wiped his tears of laughter "well that's four down and there's only um" he looked around "One, two, three" he counted on his paw and then to his claw "Six, six left to go" he said with surprise

Light rolled his eyes "oh good I've gone through two fifths of you lot now for the other three fifths I wonder who I could get next" he said slightly sarcastically but mostly with an annoyed tone

"I'm pretty sure that makes 5 of us down" Sunset said with a small chuckle

Twilight raised an eyebrow at her "what? What do you mean 5 he didn't show any sign of taking in another persona" he said completely confused

Everypony just stared at Twilight who looked back still confused "what!?" she said as Spike walked up to her placing his claw on her shoulder "Twilight believe me when I say that you are a geek" the alicorn gasped at that comment "and what Light just said was covered in geek" he said with a solemn tone

Twilight stared blankly for a moment "um well I... Ah This is awkward" she said with a blush

Light's voice echoed over the battlefield "well I'm glad you feel awkward now you know how I feel taking on everyponies personas, I mean it's tiring not to mention I'm still trying to" once again Dusk threw a dark ball of fire at Lights head "Woah, hey I'm talking here can't a Lord of chaos talk to others in peace geez" he paused for a moment then his face went blank "just get back to fighting shall I" he said to the Tigers by the library

Sunset began to count "six" she said with another chuckle

Discord called over to Light "please do, this is weird enough" he said with embarrassment

Light continued fighting Dusk who was gaining an edge on him as his magic power was depleting rapidly when suddenly Dusk lunged for the ponies by the library when Light stopped him with a glare in his eyes "aaarrrrgggghhhhh" Dusk screamed in pain as light and set fire to his forelegs for a moment "Try That Again And I'll Burn You To Ashes" he warned the parasite then looked behind him "I'm guessing that one was the dragons personality" he said with a smirk

Spike blushed "heh heh sorry I get quite protective sometimes" he laughed "and that's why I love you sweetie" Applejack said to her dragon husband

Light smiled for a moment then remembered where he was "hey can we leave the mushy bed talk till after this Fight I'm Having!" he said with a slightly annoyed tone

Applejack face turned bright pink "oh sorry partner" she said trying to hide her embarrassment

The grey stallion looked the the others for a moment "how many of you guys are left anyway I'm getting kinda tired over here" he said with a huff

Sunset places her hoof to her chin "let's see Discord's persona makes 7 so there's only me, Fluttershy and Screwball left" she said to the annoyed stallion

Light's face became blank "ok so either I'm get you the one that stops this or my niece, well that's great cause I'm starting to think I'd like to be have more personalities over..." He was stopped as a dark shadow covered him "Aren't You Forgetting Something" a dark like voice said as Light turned round in an instant but was then struck by Dusk's hoof and thrown into the library cracking the trunk

Twilight looked on in complete fear "MY LIBRARY!" she screamed out at the top of her lungs

Light claimed out of the hole his impact created in the library's wall... trunk... whatever "ow ow ow that hurts like Tartarus..." when he finally got out of the tree and back to the ground he glared straight at Dusk "Ok then let me show you what Forgiveness Tastes Like AAAAHHHH" he shouted as he continues his fight with Dusk

Sunset blushed for a moment "well that makes 8" she said trying not to show her embarrassment

Discord was curious "how so?" he intrigued "that 'forgiveness' thing is one of mine" she sighed "fair enough, that just leaves Screwie and Fluttershy lets hope he goes through them quickly or were all done for" he said with authority

Light battle raged on to the point he snapped "Ok Let's Give You A Taste Of CHOAS! Hahahahahahahhah" he said rapidly firing chaotic magic at Dusk including candy cane thunder and chocolate mile blizzards

Discord laughed for a moment "huh well that just leaves Fluttershy" he smiled And Light and Dusks battle continued but even with Light having an edge in magical power he lost to Dusk in his amount of magic meaning he couldn't last much longer without being able to regenerate magic inside himself

Discord started biting his claws out of fear "he won't last much longer" he said pulling out his hair "why can't he find Fluttershy's magic" he growled pulling out his hair which instantly replaced itself

Fluttershy looked at her husband with a blank face "um Discord I think I may have an idea" she said trying not show annoyance

Discord looked her with a bit of fear "what my dear what's wrong" he inquired

Fluttershy took a deep breath and looked sternly at Duscord "you put a magic protection spell on me again didn't you" she said with more authority then he could ever have

Discord blushed "um... Actually now you mention it I might have put an it's bitsy one on you earlier" he said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment

Light overheard there conversation and turned to them in pure raging anger "you did what, well will you please take it off before he KILLS ME AGAIN!" he shouted at Discord

Discord snapped himself back into reality "oh right, right..." he took a moment then snapped his fingers "ok, there it's done" he said in accomplishment

Light sighed in relief "oh thank Cel..." Before he could finish he was interrupted by Dusk "Eeeeeeppppp" Light ducked as Dusk threw a third dark fireball at him but the way he ducked was with his featherless wings over his eyes and his flank in the air shivering, once he had stopped cowering he looked up at the others the quickly stood brushed his legs "well then that wasn't awkward at all..." he then turned to Dusk "Anyway let's get back to fighting shall we" he said with confidence

Light then paused for a moment "first let's do something about these featherless wings shall we and I already have an idea in mind" suddenly Lights wings began to glow and out of the frame work of his wings sprouted long black feathers covering Light in a shroud of darkness

Light smiled once again facing Dusk with a blazing fire of courage in his eyes "now then let's finish this battle of Dusk and Light.." he laughed for a moment "Pun Definitely Intended" he said with a grin

* * *

 **Well were now in the final stages of both the battle and the story I think I'll finish this before 15 chapters**

 **Also I had to do all of this I just had to it was to good an opputunity to pass us**

 **Anyway as always I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya chapter... Which may be another week... sorry**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Live, Laugh and Love

* * *

 **Well here it is the first major battle scene in this fanfic and I surprisingly like how it turned out and I so love how I finished this one. Enjoy**

* * *

The residents of Ponyvile ran in terror as the clashing of good and evil spread through the town anypony that got too close was instantly teleported far away from the battle "what's happening" Twilight shouted over the roars of battle

Discord summoned a pair of binoculars and pointed then at the battle "Light's holding his own against Dusk" he said trying to keep up with their speed "they both seem to have a unlimited power supply" he said in amazement

Rainbow Dash stuck her head in front of the binoculars "that's good, isn't it?" she asked looking through the wrong side

Discord poodles away the binoculars in annoyance "it would be if Light wasn't using his magic up quicker than Dusk" he said with his eyes locked with the cyan pegasus'

Applejack pulled Rainbow to the ground "because he's saving the other ponies in town from getting hurt?" she asked pushing Rainbow out of the way

The dragoneques tried not to get distracted by Rainbow "exactly and if he doesn't defeat Dusk soon we'll be back to square one again" he said with a worried tone

In the distance Dusk and Light's magical collision could be seen over and over there powers colliding with every strike "You Can't Win If You Keep Saving Other Ponies Light" Dusk said with an evil laugh

Light glared at the parasite "I don't care if I lose my chances to win I Will Not Let You Harm Anypony Else" Light said fighting back but every strike more ponies were sent away and more magical power was used by both parties. Light knew that if he had any chance to win he'd need the help of the elements so he flung a powerful chaotic magic ball at Dusk and when it hit it knocked him unconscious allowing Light to return to the others

Fluttershy eyes lit up with happiness "Light your back, are you hurt? is it over?" she said running up to her brother

Light smiled at his sister but shock his head "no and no little Flutters but we may have a chance if we can figure out a way to stop him" he said looking towards everypony else

Twilight looked at him in disbelief "but we've tried that and we couldn't find a single thing" she said waving her arms at him

Light looked blankly at the alicorn "yeah I know but it's the only chance we've got he'll only be down for a few minutes" he said with his hoof scratching the back of his neck

Sunset raised her eyebrows at him "that's not much time" she said with a slight annoyance

The grey pegasai let out a huff "I know but it's all I could do with the magic I have left" he said standing up to the orange unicorn

Applejack stepped in between the two ponies "ok so let's go by what we know" she said pushing the two apart

Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrows "and that is?" she asked with annoyance

Rarity stepped forward inspecting the new stallion "well it's been difficult to hurt him this whole time that's for sure darlings... Hmm not bad, not bad at all" she said eyeing up Light

Discord appeared in between Light and Rairty "she's right and the only significant damage done to him was when Light exploded out from inside him" he said pointing to the featherless pegasus

Twilight teleported over to them "that's it! Light what did you do to get out" she asked the pony

Light looked at her in surprise "I don't know I saw Dusk try to kill Flutters and I just started to break free, I'm not sure how I just didn't want to see her hurt" he said with a confused look in his face

Discord rolled his eyes "oh boy do I know that feeling, we always want to protect the ones we love huh" he said nudging Light's shoulder

The pegasus laughed with Discord for a moment "Wait..." he began to think about his words "The ones we love!?..." suddenly a spark flickered in the corner of his eyes "Oh oh no way ooooohhhhh you have got to be kidding me ha ha haha" he laughed away in glee

Light ran over to Pinkie and picked her up spinning her around with a giant smile on his face "oh Pinkster you are brilliant purely brilliant" he said laughing away "I don't know whats going on but... I'm flying without wings haha" Pinkie laughed with him

Rainbow Dash flew over to the two "ok what in the hay is going on" she said with a puzzled look on his face

Twilight raised her eyebrows and sighed "I think he's finally gone insane" she said blankly

Light appeared next to her patting her mane "haha quite the opposite my little alicorn I've finally gone sane" he said flying above her head and looking at her upside down

Sunset walked over to him as he flew above "ok what do you mean" she said pointing her hoof at him

The grey stallion landed just in front of her "I mean I've finally figured out how to beat him" she said with a large smile and a chuckle

Everyone stared at him with surprised looks on there faces but none could say a word, none except Apple jack who shook of her surprised look and turned to him "How?" she said with intrigue

Light just smiled at the mare "I'll get to that in a minute but first let me give you something" he placed his hoofs together and concentrated his magic into them then I as flash it dispersed towards the elements of harmony and as it entered each of them all their wounds healed in an instant and light was given back into their eyes back into their eyes

"what did ya..." Applejack tried to ask before Light interrupted her "I just gave you enough magical power to use the elements one more time" he said with a grin

Twilight looked at the grinning stallion in astonishment "but why?" she asked the pony with confusion

Light tilted his head still with the grin on his face "because it's the only way we can win" he said with a gleeful tone

Suddenly Dusk materialised out of the shadows awake and angry "well now that wasn't very Nice Light" he said his dark voice echoing through town once more

The grey stallion turned around to see Dusk "oh great.." he said gritting his teeth, then he turned back to the others "Hey alicorn" he said directly to Twilight "yeah" she said in suspicion

"charge the elements now" Light said glaring towards Dusk "and fire when I tell you" he said to the mare

"but..." Twilight said trying to argue with him but she was stopped "Just Do It NOW!" Light shouted at Twilight with anger filled eyes shooting into her "o..ok" she said with a bit of fear in her voice "Girls You Ready?" she asked the others around her

Rainbow Dash flew into the air "One Last Ditch Effort" she said clapping her hoofs together "Yeah You Know I'm In" she said with a courageous smile

Applejack scuffed her feet on the floor "We're Always With You Sugar" she said with a wink as she tipped her hat down a bit

Rarity swished her now clean mane behind her head "Let's Do This Darlings" she said puffing up her mane with her hoof

Pinkie Pie just hoped on the spot with a huge smile on her face "Okie Dokie Lokie" she said in a surprisingly cheerful tone

Sunset Shimmer turned to the alicorn with a smile "We're With You Twilight" she said nodding her head at the mare

Fluttershy looked towards the battle "Ok let's do this" she said with a shaking tone "to save Equestria and my Brother" she said in a slightly more courageous voice

Discord clicked his fingers making a cloak and wizards hat appear on his person "I'll help you charge up the magic" he said with a encouraging smile

Screwball created a smaller version of her fathers outfit "let me help to daddy" she said looking up at him with quivering eyes

The dragoneques looked into his daughters eyes "ah..." he couldn't say no to her cute lest face "ok Screwie but when I tell you to stop you stop Got It" he said with a stern voice to which Screwball nodded

Light smiled at the others eagerness then turned to Dusk "Good, Now shall we continue this dance" he said with a fiery glow in his eyes

Dusk grinned back at the pegasus "I'd be happy to if it means your death" he said with a eager and dark tone of voice

Light and Dusk lunged for each other continuing the fight they had started twenty five years ago, as they fought Twilight could be heard listing the elements off in the background "Honesty" and with each one she listed the corresponding element glowed first was Applejack's orange gem shaped like an apple

Dusk kept hitting Light who could barely wristband each hit "do you really think those Useless Elements Will Defeat Me" he said swinging at Light with full force

Light managed to grab Dusk's hoof and glared directly into his dark red eyes "yes I do" he said with a smile pushing his hoof back to Dusk

Twilight kept listing the elements "Kindness" she said making the butterfly shaped pink gem around Fluttershy's neck glow

Dusk smiled at Light "you've lost your power trying to give them a chance to hurt me, but it'll never work" he said throwing continuous punches

Light tried to block every one of his punches but couldn't even block half nevertheless he kept smiling "it will Dusk and do you wanna know why" he said with a large grin

"Laughter" Twilight said making Pinkie Pie's sky blue gem shaped like a balloon glow like the others

Dusk kept throwing punches but was growing angry with Light's persistence "WHY!?" he screamed as he pinned Light to the ground but still all he did was smile with a gentle fire burning in his eyes "because they have something you lack" he said kicking Dusk of him with his hind legs

"Generosity" Twilight said as the purple diamond shaped gem around Rarity's neck glowed as well

Dusk laughed as he landed on the ground "hah I have everything, power, knowledge and I am unstoppable I don't lack ANYTHING" he shouted at Light with his dark aura growing larger and larger

But the grey pegasus looked on and smiled, not a single ounce of fear was in his eyes he was more courageous than ever "you do lack something, something everypony searches for in there life" and within seconds he appeared in front of Dusk and punched him straight into a wall "Love" he said with a smirk

Twilight continued her list in the background "Loyalty" she said causing the red lightning bolt shaped gem to glow around Rainbow Dash's neck

Dusk tried to get out of the wall but was pinned back by Light "they each have love in their hearts a love that will never die out" he said right in Dusk's face which was growing increasingly more aggressive

Twilight opened her eyes to reveal them to be completely white "Forgiveness" she said and as she did the yellow gem shaped like the burning sun around Sunset Shimmer's neck glowed like the others

Dusk threw Light off of him and as he landed he looked up with the same courageous look blazing in his eyes "that's what keeps them strong, that's what keeps them going" he said standing tall and facing a dark parasite without a single ounce of fear

The glowing elements shot their lights at the crown on Twilight's head "And Magic" she said as the purple gem in her crown shone like a rainbow

Light looked back with a grin then turned to Dusk once more "and That is What Will Destroy You!" he said with hope in his eyes "DO IT NOW!" he cried out towards the mares and

suddenly a rainbow coloured light shot out from the crown atop Twilight's head and flew through the air straight towards Dusk

Dusk stood his ground not fearing the power of the elements "do you really believe having me shot with those useless stones will destroy me" he laughed at Light as the beam drew closer

Light looked at him with surprise "Oh you thought they were aiming at you" he smiled as his eyes glowed a brilliant yellow "Well Sorry To Disappoint You But, It's Not For YOU!" he said suddenly jumping in front of the rainbow coloured beam

"Let Me Show You What Those Useless Stones Can Do!" Light said as the beam hit him and all the mares plus Discord, Spike and Screwball stared on in shock and shouted out in fear and surprise "LIGHT!"

As the beam surrounded Light's body he smiled with courage and fearlessness as his cutie mark, hind legs and left foreleg began to glow glow in the rainbow light. A golden light enveloped his left foreleg forming a golden band around it and in the centre of that band was a pure white gemstone in the shape of a shield. The wings on his cutie mark began to open revealing a shield with a heart etched into the centre and beneath it Lights legs had transformed from that of a ponies into that of a wolfs growing longer and furrier with sharp claws at the toes and enough joints to help him stand on them, as the other elements looked on in wonder at what had just happened the rainbow light finally vanished and Light stood up utilising his new legs and looked straight at Dusk with his glowing golden eyes as his powerful magic surged to his heart and he began to speak with his soothing and fearless voice "Now then Dusk let me show you what the Element of Love can do"

* * *

 **Oh man have I been waiting for this part. I love this and I'm sorry for doing basically the same thing as last chapters ending but I kinda had too**

 **Oh and yes this will be his final form**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Loves Last Gambit

* * *

 **Well here it is chapter 11, I'm surprised I made it this far.**

 **Well here comes the final battle between Light Glider and Dusk the embodiment of Discord's past. Enjoy**

* * *

Everypony could tell that Light would win by power alone and even though he just stood there his power was easily seen by every last pony especially Dusk who was now losing his confidence as shown by the shanking of his eyes "do you really expect me to shiver and fear at another stone with no power at all" he sneered at Light

Dusk threw a dark fire ball at Light but by his surprise Light just knocked it into the ground by his feet and it extinguished in seconds "Yes, yes I do" he said looking at Dusk with a smirk "now then let's test out these new legs of mine Shall WE!" he shouted as his wolf legs pushed him forward at an unseeable speed, he then reappeared behind the parasite and not even he could see the wolf foot before it smashed his head into the ground at full force

Light looked down at the creature "well well well, did you finally become a worm or are you an ostrich" he laughed "well either way let's see how high you can fly" the grey pony reached down to Dusk when he suddenly vanished for a moment only to reappear behind Light going to kick him but before he could Light stopped the kick in midair angering Dusk to know end but every punch or kick he threw was blocked by Light before they could connect and every second Light would let Dusk know his place as the weaker of the two

"how... How could you be This Powerful" Dusk huffed in anger as Light looked back with a calm face

"because, just as I've told you before, you lack the Power of Love and I don't" he said knocking Dusk once again into the ground

Dusk picked himself up again in anger "you still can't win I can't be destroyed that easily" he said with an evil smirk

Light sighed at the parasite "I know but a wise pony once said 'Life has never been easy. Nor is it meant to be. It is a matter of being joyous in the face of sorrow' and I'm definitely joyous" he said with a large smile

Dusk raised his eyebrow "and which one of you stupid ponies said that" he queried

Light looked at Dusk in surprise "why the great Dirt Benedict of course he was great in every" his eyes widened with realisation "wait a minute your trying to distract me" he said with a glare to which Dusk just smirked and shrugged "Anyway your the sorrow this time around Dusky and I'm gonna keep smiling at you" he said with a bit of annoyance behind his large smile

Dusk lunged for Light "maybe but you still won't win" and there fight continued the others looked on in amazement as Light wasn't looking tired of scared in the slightest

Back at the library the elements of harmony, Discord, Spike and Screwball looked on in disbelief still trying to comprehend what had just happened "Does anyone know what just happened?" Twilight asked the others around her

Rainbow Dash looked blankly at the fight for a moment then snapped herself back into reality with a wing slap "uh uh" she said shaking her head in both pain and confusion

Rarity was so shocked by the situation her hair had began to puff out into a 'pinkie pie shape' and as she tried to fix her new hair do she replied to Twilight with a plain and simple "no"

"not at all" Applejack said fixing her hat on her head and turning to her husband "don't look at me" he said waving his claws in the air with a smile

Sunset Shimmer just looked on and laughed "I wish" she said wiping a single tear from her eye

Pinkie Pie was the only one not in shock she just hopped on the spot "nopie nopie nope" she said hopping away with a smile

Fluttershy smiled slightly as she watched the battle "well what ever happened it seems to have helped" she said with a sigh of relief

Screwball watched the fight with a gleam of intrigue and amazement in her swirling eyes "uncle Wolfies an actual wolf..." she paused "That's so cool" she said with glee as she jumped into the air

Discord scratched his head making ten question marks or different varieties and sizes appear above him "even I don't understand what's going on" he said with a pause as he saw the question marks above him "And I'm the Lord Of Chaos" he said swatting the symbols with a fly swatted

Twilight shook her head "ok let's backup a minute, we fired the elements" she said making a list in the air with her magic

Sunset Shimmer walked over to her "yes we did that" she said ticking the box on Twilight's list

Twilight say by her list and put her hoof on her chin "then Light jumped in the way of the attack" she said as she wrote

Rainbow flew over to the two unicorn "yep that Definitely happened" she said with a slightly annoyed tone

Twilight looked at the pegusus with small smile "and now he's transformed into a pony wolf hybrid with the element of love around his hoof" she said in complete disbelief

Pinkie hopped over to them "yep yep yep that's what's happened" she said with glee

"But WHY!" Twilight snapped in frustration as her hair began to frizz

Discord popped next to the alicorn and patted her frizzy hair back to normal "well don't the elements change what ever they hit into what's truly in the targets heart" he said holding a fake heart in his claw

Twilight put her hoof in the air with a sigh "well yes but that doesn't explain what happened to him" she said with annoyance

"actually I believe it does" Discord said placing a pair of bifocals on his nose "What!?" the alicorn said to him blankly in both face and tone

Discord summoned a large red chair and sat down on it holding a book "let me explain when I was first hit with the elements I turned to stone since my heart was made of stone" he said as he looked over to his wife and child with a compassionate smile "though that won't happen now but anyway, Light's heart seems to have always been full of Love for Fluttershy and what seems like everyone he meets and it seems that the love he had manifested itself as the element of love when it was struck by the other elements power" he said with a proud and knowledgeable tone

Twilight looked at the dragoneques blankly "oh come on do you really ex..." she paused for a moment "Wait that actually makes sense... But it still doesn't explain the Wolf Legs!" she shouted at Discord in annoyance

Discord put his hand into the air getting everyone's attention "I believe there's a little filly who can give us an idea on that as well" everypony turned to little Screwball who was gawking at the continuing battle

Fluttershy walked over and knelt next to her daughter "Screwball, sweetie do you know why your uncle turned into a wolf pony" she asked the little filly with a calming voice

Screwball looked up at her mother with a large smile "because he's uncle Wolfie of course" she said with gleeful eyes

Twilight raised her eyebrows in confusion "uncle Wolfie..." she said looking towards the filly "why do you call him uncle Wolfie!?" she inquired

Screwball turned her head in confusion "because his eyes reminded me of a timber wolfs silly, why else" she said with her large smile

Fluttershy tilted her head and nodded "well he did have a wolf like temper when he was younger, especially when I got hurt by somepony" she said with a slightly embarrassed smile

Suddenly an exclamation point appeared above Discord's head "that when combined with my chaotic magic could have cause his body to change slightly" he exclaimed to the others with excitement

"and when the elements magic combined with his it gave that wolf like personality a physical form" Twilight exclaimed with a happy smile

Discord's excitement simmered down for a moment "well that explains what happened but there's still one question I have left" he said as question marks appeared above his head once more "how did he know it would happen?" he asked with annoyance

"oh that ones simple Discord" a voice echoed from the sky and everypony looked up to see Light flying in mid air still blocking every attack Dusk threw at him and able to talk to them at the same time

Discord twisted his neck in confusion "is this really a good time to talk" he said with a raised or lowered eyebrow

Light yawned for a moment "actually I've been getting slightly bored so" he said pushing Dusk's shadowy hoofs away from him "yeah I think it is" he said with a smirk

Twilight shook her head in annoyance at his cockiness "ok so how is it simple" she asked waving her hoofs around

"well I realised one thing that you all seemed to miss" he said with the cockiest tone ever "what?" Sunset asked with annoyance having missed something

Light sighed "the number of elements, duh" he said still keeping Dusk at bay

Twilight began to nod "ok..." then she looked up in confusion "What?" she screamed as she hopped into the air with rage

Pinkie Pie giggled at the alicorn "oh you silly billies" she said stroking Twilights mane "there were more elements of disharmony then there were us of course" she said still giggling away with a large smile

"she's right" Discord said summoning a chalkboard "there were eight elements of disharmony to your seven elements of harmony which meant.." he said noting it all down on the chalkboard

Light interrupted Discord's explanation "which meant there must be another element of harmony" his cocky voiced echoed from the sky

Twilight looked up with a blank face "so you took a gamble to awaken the last element" she said with a suspicious tone

Light laughed at her suspicion with a smile "well sort of, ya see I noticed something" he said smacking Dusk into the ground and flying down to the others "when my body absorbed your magic it also connected me to your subconscious and each of you had a little bit of the puzzle that just needed to be put together" he said with a cheerful smirk

Discord's neck stretched up to Light" and that gave you the idea to create the last element" he said with suspicion

Light smiled at him pushing his head down so his neck would return to normal "yep when I realised that another element was needed I decided to take the gamble" he said as Discord's neck returned to normal "what gamble" Discord asked removing Light's hoof from his head

Light smiled with a hint of embarrassment "the gamble that the other elements were the only way to awaken the eighth one of them" he said as he landed in front of everyone

Twilight jaw dropped in amazement "that's both completely stupid and utterly amazing" she said lifting her jaw back into place

Light scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment "thanks Twilight" suddenly Dusk appeared trying to catch Light of guard but he was stopped instantly "now if you'll excuse me I've got a prior engagement to finish" Light turned towards Dusk and fought him once again and after a life of never being scared of anything, every last being in Equestria could feel Dusk's absolute fear of Light

Discord sat on the ground with a sigh of relief "you know my little ponies i think he actually has a chance to beat him" he said with a surprising smile on his face

Sunset looked at the calm dragoneques and smiled "just like you did with the other seven huh" she said with a grin

"what!?" Rainbow said looking at the unicorn with confusion "we didn't beat the others they lost there power" she said exhorting her confidence in her knowledge

Discord looked over to the ponies and nodded "Dashie's right the others weren't defeated by us they were..." he stopped for a moment jumping to his feet shocking everypony "Absorbed By Dusk OH CELESTIA, LIGHT!" he shouted as he looked up at the fight in the sky and he felt a chill run down his curved spine as he saw Light smile at him as if to say 'goodbye and good luck'

Twilight looked at him with fear and confusion "Discord what's going on" she inquired looking towards the fight

Discord eyes shook in fear "he's going to..." but before he could finish Light had grabbed Dusk and shot into the sky at a breakneck speed seemingly not wanting to stop

Dusk tried to force his way out of Light's clutches but he couldn't get free of his grasp "What Are You Doing With Me" he asked with his loud evil voice

Light didn't make eye contact with the parasite in his arms "I'm Doing The Only Thing I Can" he said focusing on the sky above

"I Can't Die Light No Matter WHAT YOU DO" Dusk shouted at the Pegasus with fire in his blood red eyes

Light focus never wavered but a smirk appeared on his face "Wrong There Is One Thing I Can Do" Dusk's eyes began to shake in pure fear at those words "No You Can't... You Wouldn't" his voice shook with every word

Light didn't waver in his mission he looked straight to the sky with a smile on his face "to save my family I'd do anything" he said as a single tear fell from his eye towards the ground

On the ground however the ponies were still looking confused at Discord's frightful reaction "What's happening Discord" Twilight asked the dragoneques once more hoping to get a answer this time

Discord swallowed hard making a large 'gulp' sound for everypony around to hear "he's going to sacrifice himself to destroy Dusk" he said with a shaking voice

Fluttershy hoped into the air in surprise "What! Why!?" she shouted at her husband in fear

Discord looked at his wife shaking in fear and looked her with calming eyes "because Dusk won't just give up or be destroyed like any other opponent you've faced before" he said stroking the mare's hair trying to calm her

"Why Not!" Rainbow shouted right in Discord's face

Discord looked at her blankly and pushed the pony to the ground with a single claw "because over the last 25 years he's powered himself up so much that for us to beat him we'd have to do it 8 times and with every life he has 8 separate energy supplies, we'd never win and he knows that" he said with fearful and compassionate tone towards the others

The others were shaking in fear and confused by what Discord was saying, Twilight was the only calm one out of the group "so why's he going to destroy himself and Dusk" she asked the dragoneques sternly

Discord was a little surprised at Twilight's reaction to it all "unfortunately Light knows there's only one way to destroy someone 8 times with a single attack" at that moment Spike who had been trying his hardest not to be affected turned to Discord "an explosion!" he exclaimed with a fearful and shaking voice

Discord hung his head because of those words "exactly" he said under his breath

Sunset shook her head snapping her out of her confused state "but no concentrated magic can cause an explosion that big without harming another pony" she exclaimed to the him with confidence

Twilight's eyes them grew with realisation "Oh My Celestia... He can do it but it won't be an explosion" she said looking towards Discord who now had a sad smile on his face "no it'll be a love bomb" he stated to everyone's surprise

Applejack was the first to react to those words "the same one used to defeat Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra?" she questioned

Discord nodded "exactly but he can't do that since he doesn't have a significant other like Shining Armour as Cadence did or the crystal heart" he said with a solemn tone

Twilight looked up at Discord "so he's going to cause the element of love to emit all his power into a love bomb" she asked the dragoneques with a stern look in her eyes

Discord hung his head in sadness "yes but there's a cost, once he gives the element all his power he will die along with Dusk" he said with a sad tone as he looked towards the sky once more

Fluttershy shook her head in fear "No He Can't Not Again" she said beginning to tear up "Please No, BROTHER" she screamed into the skies at the top of her lungs with her voice shaking in complete fear and sadness

Back in the sky Light has stopped his ascent and began his fast decent towards the ground but Light's eyes were not full of fear or sadness but hope as he descended "you know I've enjoyed these past twenty five years even if I wasn't awake for the first fifteen and for the other ten I was trapped inside my own body but it was kinda fun and it's helped me realise exactly what my destiny is so I've actually gotta say thanks Dusk" he said looking at Dusk with a smile as a tear fell down his face "Farewell You Parasitic Thing You" he said as Dusk screamed for his life "LLLLLLIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHTTTTT!"

As the two ponies came crashing towards the ground a sudden boom erupted in the sky leaving the shape of Light's cutie mark behind and as they reached the ground a soothing voice could be heard by everyone "Live for the ones you Love, Laugh with the ones you care for, Love the people who would never leave you and Flutters Never Lose the Kind Person You Are Inside... Goodbye..." at that moment a golden light erupted from the two as they crashed into the ground the light enveloped the town and began to eradicate any dark creature inside it especially Dusk

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU'VE KILLED BOTH YOURSELF AND ME AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA WEVE CERTAINLY GONE AS WE CAME DIDNT WE LIGHT TOGETHER AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH". and with that last cry both the dark parasite Dusk and the heroic element of love Light had vanished in front of everypony

Everypony on the ground looked OK in shock at what had just happened "He actually did it" Twilight said with surprise

"he's gone, he's just... gone" Sunset said unable to look away from the impact site

Applejack turned and hugged Spike as she tried not to cry "that was too reckless" she said as the dragon consoled her in his arms

Rainbow sat herself down and just looked towards the crater "couldn't he find any other way?" she asked but she knew she'd find no answer not now

Rarity could not comprehend what had happened "he sacrificed his life for us, for strangers" she said holding her hoof to her mouth in shock

Pinkie Pie shook her head "not strangers..." she said looking up with tears in her eyes "Friends" she exclaimed crying a river of tears

Discord had hung his head in silence before he turned to face his wife "my dear are you o..." his eyes began to widen in fear as his wife was nowhere in sight "Fluttershy, FLUTTERSHY WHERE ARE YOU..." his body began to shake "FLUTTERSHY!"

* * *

 **Im so sorry for this cliffhanger but it's crucial to the story.**

 **Well anyway this was the second to last chapter which means next time this story will be over so I hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait to see ya all next time.**

 **Oh and Happy Holidays everyone :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : What Lies at the End

* * *

 **Here it is the last chapter in Light's saga, it may be quite long but I hope you all enjoy it :)**

 **Oh and I hope you all had a great Holiday and I look forward to seeing you all in the new year.**

* * *

After the explosion... Or love bomb the town of Ponyvile was finally calm, no further damage had been done to the town because of it but the elements and their friends were still frantic because of one simple fact, Fluttershy had disappeared after her brother sacrificed himself "FLUTTERSHY WHERE ARE YOU FLUTTERSHY" Discord screamed to the heavens as he looked around frantically as the others tried to catch up to his random teleportations

Twilight was the only one able to catch him using her magic "Discord calm down she's probably fine she may just have ran away to calm down she did just lose her brother right in front of her eyes" she explained to him with her compassionate eyes piercing through her magic bubble

Applejack walked over to them "yeah I couldn't even imagine what that could feel like" she said lowering her head in saddness at the thought of losing Big Mac or even Apple Bloom

Rainbow flew over to the bubble "I don't think any of us could and she's normally sensitive anyway so this is just like a sensitive bomb dropped on a already extremely sensitive pony" she said to Discord with a stern look as he tried to look away still full of fear

"darlings let's take a minute and calm down for a second" Rarity said too the others trying to get everyone to calm down since they were all going a tad overboard

Sunset walked over and stood next to Rarity "she's right we have to calm ourselves and think clearly" she said looking over at he others surrounding the magic bubble

Discord's anger began to subside until he remembered why he was scared... The first pony to truly accept him, the pony he loved with all his being was gone. His ear kept building and building until he destroyed Twilight's bubble without even trying "HOW CAN I CALM MYSELF WHEN MY WIFE MAY BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW" he shouted at the ponies in a rage of fear and anger

"now Discord don't write your wife off so easily, it's rude" said a soft voice coming from the crater suddenly everyone turned around to see two pegasi figures appear from the remaining smoke of the explosion and as they slowly came into the light who they were was obvious to everyone who could see

Light laughed for a moment "wow he was really paranoid so paranoid it's slightly funny" he said wiping a tear from his eye "but I guess you can't blame him he did think you were gone after all" he said looking towards Fluttershy with a smirk

Fluttershy sighed "yeah well don't think I've let you off just yet brother you tried to sacrifice yourself Again!" she said glaring at him with a smile

Light stepped back with a slight fear "yeah, yeah ok" he looked for a way out and saw Discord standing over there with a shocked look and he had the perfect idea "Hey come on Dissy what are you waiting for, come hug your wife for Celestias sake" he said with a shaky smile and at that moment the dragoniques flashed over and held his wife deeply in his arms never wanting to let go again as he cried with joy

Twilight shook her head snapping her back to reality "But How!? How did you survive? And how did Fluttershy get over there?" she asked flailing her hoofs in the air as her mane began to frizz

Light smiled at her then in a flash he teleported next to her "both of those questions have the same answer my little alicorn" he said straightening out her mane "little Swirls over there was the one who figured it out" he said smiling at the little filly with the large smile

Discord turned to his smiling daughter "Screwie, what did you do?" he said in both shock and wonder at the little filly

Screwball looked at everyone's curious faces and smiled ""well I noticed you say that there was no way for uncle Wolfie to activate the love bomb without a significant other, but I figured 'wouldn't his love for mommy work' and so I told her" she said looking over at Fluttershy

Fluttershy smiled and looked at Discord "after she told me I knew it was a long shot but I had to try" she said with smile directed at Light

Light shook his head at her "I wish you hadn't it was way too dangerous" he said with a stern look at the mare

Fluttershy looked back with a blank look "but we both survived didn't we just be happy about that, please brother" she said with her eyes shaking and her lips pouting

Light tried his best not to make eye contact with her but it was no use "AHHHHH fine but you know I can't say no to your pouting face" he said with an annoyed tone

Fluttershy giggled at him "yeah I know" she said with a smile

Twilight looked at them with confusion and tried to shake it off but it was no use "wait I still don't understand how you did that?" she said to the pegasai siblings

Light perked up and looked at the alicorn "well ya see..." he paused for a moment and gave a compassionate smile "Ya know what I'm gonna let a certain pink pony explain before we have another bomb on out hands but this one will just hurt out ears" he said looking past everyone

Everyone looked towards the pink pony they knew he was talking about to see her rapidly jumping up and down and starting to turn a pinkish red "ya know sugar cube I think he's right" Applejack said to Twilight with a smile

Twilight sighed in defeat "yeah I know... Ok Pinkie why don't you" she couldn't get another word out before Pinkie opened her mouth "Fluttershy had Screwball teleport her onto Light at the last second so she could transfer the love she had for him into the element of love so Light would have enough magic to keep himself alive and then they walked out of the smoke after a bit then we asked what happened than I got excited about knowing what was going on and wanted to talk and you guys let me then i talked and now I'm here" she said with only a few breaths as she laid down on the ground with a happy face

Twilight was stunned at her words "well then..." she said placing her hoof to her head "that was a lot to take in so quickly" she said with a slight chuckle

Rainbow looked at her in wonder "I really don't understand how you do that Pinkie" she said shaking her head in disbelief

Discord removed his head and shook it about and once he was done placed it back on his head "I don't care how I'm just glad your safe my dear" he said turning to his wife in his arms with tears still in his eyes

Fluttershy looked up at him and wiped his tears "oh Discord I'm perfectly fine so there's no need to Squeeze the life out of me" she said as Discord held her probably too tightly

Discord looked at her slightly puffed face "oh um..." he said releasing her from his grasp "Sorry I'm just..." he scratched the back of his neck with an embarrassed look as Applejack put her hoof on his shoulder "protective, we know" she said with a compassionate smile for the dragoneques

Light appeared next to Pinkie Pie in a flash "well I think this victory deserves something special don't you Pinkster" he said with a wink which caused a large smile to appear on her face

Rainbow's eyes grew wider as she saw the two smiling away "Oh No, Everypony Cover Your Ears" she shouted placing her hoofs over her ears and others doing the same except for Discord he summoned two pillows and placed them on his ears

Light smiled at their reactions "It's" he said gesturing to Pinkie who took a deep breath and jumped into the air "PARTY TIMEEEEE!" she shouted with all her might causing everyone from all around to inspect what was going on and once she finished everyone bag an to laugh and cheer and delight "well then lets get this party started" Light said throwing his arms into the air creating streamers, confetti and evert last party involved thing imaginable covered every inch of Ponyvile and within seconds the part started

* * *

Every last pony in Ponyvile partied themselves into the night thanks to Pinkie Pies party planning powers alongside three chaotic magic users and around midnight a stage was created and in the centre of it stood Light with a mic on his ear "come on Flutters let's sing a song, ya know for old times sake" he said with a smile as his voice echoed through the crowd

Fluttershy tried to hide behind her husband but he pushed her forward "but I haven't sung in years" she said still trying to hide

Discord pushed her forward "go on honey you'll be great up there" he said encouraging his wife to sing

Fluttershy sighed in defeat "ok but what do we sing" she asked her brother as she walked onto the stage

Light smirked "whatever comes to mind" he said stretching out his hoof to her

Fluttershy grabbed his hoof "ok then, this won't end well" she said with a shaking smile

Light laughed for a moment "we'll see, now give us a beat girls"He said turning behind them to see the CMC were ready on drums, guitar and backup vocals

[Fluttershy]

'Hey brother, there's an endless world for you to re-discover.'

Light smiled and gave a nod "I know"

[Light]

'Hey sister, know the ciders sweet but love is thicker.'

Fluttershy let out a small chuckle "of course"

[Both]

'Oh, if the moon came falling down for you, There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do.'

[Fluttershy]

'Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?'

Light shrugged "why not?" he said with a smile

[Light]

'Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?'

Fluttershy glared at him "really?" she said pointing to Discord "oh right... sorry" Light said with his hoof on his neck

[Both] 

'Oh, if the moon came falling down for you, There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do.'

[Light]

'What if I'm far from home?'

[Fluttershy]

'Oh, brother I will hear your call.'

'What if I lose it all?'

[Light]

'Oh, sister I will help you out!'

[Both]

'Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.'

[Fluttershy]

'Hey brother, you have a new life so go discover!'

Light chuckled and gave a smile with a nod "I will"

[Light]

'Hey sister, do you still believe in me, I wonder?'

Fluttershy looked at him with a raised eyebrow "well duh"

[Both]

'Oh, if the moon came falling down for you, There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.'

[Light]

'What if I'm far from home?'

[Fluttershy]

'Oh, brother I will hear you call.'

'What if I lose it all?'

Light looked at her with shock "really!" he said looking at Discord and Screwball "You know that won't happen, but if it does" he said with a smile

[Light]

'Oh, sister I will help you out!'

[Fluttershy] 

'Oh, if the moon came falling down for you.'

[Light]

'There's nothing in this world, that I wouldn't do.'

And with that the singing continued along with the party, Spike had left quite early to put the children to bed Rarity and the CMC had crashed at the boutique and the rest had partied until the early morning and as the sun began to rise over Ponyvile they began to head home

Rainbow was still full of energy as she flew along with Light as they were all heading home "woo hoo that was amazing Pinkie probably your best party yet by at least 20%" she said punching the air in front of her

Pinkie Pie smiled with a blush "thanks but I couldn't have done it alone right Light" she said looking up at the grey pony flying upside down with his eyes looking down at her

Light looked up to the sky and smiled "well there are some serious perks to having chaotic magic so why not use it to make a party a PARTAY" he said causing both him and Pinkie to laugh at the top of their lungs

Rainbow's body shivered for a moment "oh great first there's two Twilight's and now there's two Pinkie's" she said cringing at the thought

Applejack looked up at her with a sceptical smile "come on Rainbow that won't be so bad" she said with a tip of her hat

Twilight turned to the earth pony and raised an eyebrow "to be honest Applejack one Pinkie is more than enough for Equestria" she said with a smirk as she winked at Applejack

Light flipped himself around and looked down at them "maybe but what are you gonna do against your fellow element"

Sunset: he has a point the element of love chose him so we can't do anything to him if we really wanted to

"but you wouldn't right I mean come on we're friends now right?" he said with a worried look but no reply was given nothing but silence came from them "oh great awkward silence definitely means bad things" he said and as he began to sweat with worry all the other began to burst out laughing and after a minute so did he

Twilight looked up at Light with a smile as she stopped laughing "anyway Celestia will need some time to figure out what to do with you, housing wise of course but until she finds something your gonna have to stay with Discord and Fluttershy" she said with a cheeky smirk

Light looked at her with a bit of annoyance "oh great and how long will that take"

Twilight shrugged "a week or two maybe longer, these things can take a while" she said with concern in her face and voice

Discord appeared next to Light in the air "well then brother-in-law you'll be staying with us for a while" he said nudging Light's shoulder as they flew

Rarity looked at the dragoneques with suspicious eyes "is it just me darlings or has Discord warmed up to him rather fast" she said with a completely suspicious tone

Discord laughed "well why wouldn't I he's my wife's brother and he's now a chaotic being like me" he said grabbing Light in his arms and noogied his head

Light sighed then looked up with a smile "ya know he's right I have almost all the power he has and we kinda bonded last night when he helped me practice my newfound magic" he said flying atop Discord's head and holding onto his horns and began twisting them in revenge for the noogie

Everyone laughed at the two 'brothers' fighting like old friends and laughed but Applejack pulled them apart and looked at Light "did you just say you had almost all the same powers" she intrigued

Light looked at her with confusion and nodded "yeah, I lack one type of power that Discord has" he said with a blank tone

Sunset walked over and helped Light up alongside Applejack "like what?" she asked the grey stallion eager for answers

"I can't change other living creatures" he said to everyone's surprise "physically or personality wise I can only do that sort of stuff to myself" he said with a smile

"so you can't alter anyponies memories or stuff like that" she asked him intrigued as to why

Light nodded "yep only my own, if I want to that is" he said with a slight chuckle

Fluttershy who was ahead of the others turned around to them with a smile "ok boys enough with the power talk we need to go home" she said looking and the filly laying on her back "Screwball is completely exhausted and to be fair so am I" she said with a yawn

Discord sighed as he stroked his young daughters mane "your right dear let's all head home and talk about this another time ok" he said facing the others with a solemn and calm face

Twilight looked at him and sighed "yeah your right let's talk about this another time then, see you later Fluttershy, Discord and Light welcome to the family" she said with a smile as she extended her hoof out to him

Light looked at her with surprise and smiled "thanks for having me princess, the same to all of you thanks for helping and believing in me" he told the others with a smile "I'll see you girls, and guy later" he said as he flew up to Fluttershy and Discord who smiled and waved with him to the others on the ground

* * *

Later that day Light had return to his small hill and was laying there looking towards the sky with a blank face his limbs spread out and a shining ball of light rotating above him "that's some quite advanced magic you've got there" said a voice he recognised and he opened his eyes to see Twilight Sparkle standing above him with a smile on her face

Light dispersed the orb and sat up as she sat down next to him "hey there Sparky what's up" he said with a smile

Twilight looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Sparky?" she said with intrigue

"Yeah Sparky that's your nickname I give everyone of my friends or family nicknames like Fluttershy is Flutters, Discord is Dissy, Pinkie is Pinkster, Screwball is Swirls, your Sparky, Applejack's is Jackie, Spike I'll call Drago, Sunset will be Shimmy and Rainbow is Dasher" he said to the alicorn with a smile

Twilight chuckled at the names "hey what about Rarity, does she have one?" She queried

Light huffed "you try thinking of a good nickname for someone called 'Rarity' I mean come on there is no was in Tartarus I can turn that into a nickname it's way to hard" he said sulking

Twilight laughed "well that's fine but how are you doing" she asked

"Fine" he said raising an eyebrow "why?" he questioned

Twilight looked up to the sky "well you've been away for quite some time and I wondered if you were ok, ya know with all of this" she said not looking him in the eye

Light sighed "yeah I'm fine, I've been running away from everything since I was born I think it's about time I face my future head on not turning and running" he said with a cheerful smile

Twilight looked down at his content smile "yeah you can't run from everything you come across you have to face somethings head on or you won't forgive yourself" she said with a solemn smile

Light looked at her and smiled "yeah especially when it comes to your feeling for your subordinates princess" he said calmly

"Exactly I mean come on it's not like" she froze for a moment and looked at Light who was smirking happily as if he won "how did you know" she said blushing away

Light laughed "thank this thing" he said pointing to the element around his wrist "I believe because of it I can see who's in a ponies heart and i can see a orange stallion with a blue mane on yours" he said with a smile

Twilight sighed in defeat "yeah his names Flash Sentry and he's one of the royal guards at the crystal empire" she said as her face began to turn bright red

Light snickered "well why not go for it, what's the worse that could happen" he shrugged

"He rejects me" she shouted at Light with fear in her eyes but he raised his hoof and patted her head "even if he does its his loss Sparky because he'll lose a chance with a princess for goodness sake but even if he does you have your friends that'll always be there to help you so don't worry" he said with a smile which helped calm her down

"Ah your right, why do you have to be right" she said hanging her head in defeat to which Light just smiled "because I'm the element of love it's kinda my forte now and I can see who's on everyone else's hearts as well... except Pinkster she's a mystery to me" he said with a puzzled look on his face

Twilight laughed "don't worry she's a mystery to everyone" she said with a smile as she lifted her head up again

"I don't doubt that in the slightest" Light said with a chuckle "but you can't avoid him for long Sparky, trust me give it a chance and you'll thank me for it later" he said with a cheerful yet stern face

"But what if" she tried to start an argument but Light gentle placed his hoof on her head and smiled "but nothing, you have to start another story, a story about both you and him because, and trust me when I say, you'll regret it later on if you don't at least try!" Light's words finally reached Twilight's heart

Twilight sighed in complete defeat "fine but let's hope this time it's a less crazier story then the one we've just finished" she jokingly said

Light shrugged "what's wrong with crazy... It's the craziness of life that keeps us sane after all" he said with a wink and a slight smirk

* * *

 **And with that our story ends... For Now at least but who knows where this road will take us, Tartarus even I don't know what to do next but let's just say the element of love is definitely gonna show its true power and...**

Hey

 **uh, yes Pinkie what is it**

Where's my love interest in this story, I need a love interest

 **Pinkie are you sure your in the right fanfic**

What'd ya mean

 **Well this fanfic doesn't focus on 'relationships' it's a story about Family, Friendship and well The Element of Love**

But I want a Love Interest in all stories

 **Pinkie I can't just**

now

now

now

 **Pinkie**

Now

Now

Now

Now

Now

Now

 **Pinkie I'm not just gonna**

NOOOOOOOWWW!

 **Alright already just stop shouting, your starting to burst me eardrums. I'll give you a love interest in the sequel, if I ever make one**

Pinkie promise

 **Do I really have to that silly promise I've tried not to use if for a good reason**

What's that?

 **It's way too overused**

Just do it

 **Ah fine, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye**

Thank you and you'd better keep it or your getting a party cannon all over your face

 **Dually noted, now can I get back to the ending, please**

Oooo can I help

 **Um you could but don't you have to go demand a spouse from another fanfic writer**

Oh yeah I've got about ten more to do today

 **Well I'll see you later then**

Okie dokie lokie, see ya later

 **Thank Celestia that's over, I feel sorry for those other writers having to deal with her wall breaking**

THIS IS FOR NOT GIVING ME A SPECIAL SOMEPONY "KABOOM"

 **Heh heh... ahem now where was I... Story ends for now... Element of love... Gonna show its true power and... Oh Buck I've lost it aaaaahhhhhhhh Damn you Pinkie Pie and your fourth wall breaking**

Excuse me

 **Oh Crud, well you got the gist of it anyway so uh see ya next time I guess... Um bye**

Get back here

 **TARTARUS NO GET THAT CANNON AWAY FROM ME**


End file.
